Beauties and the Frogs
by starwenn
Summary: Queen Leia of Alderaan and her three wards Rey, Kaydel, and Jessika must solve the mysteries of the dark, spooky old mansion and the four half-frog, half-human monsters who live within its walls.


**Beauties and the Frogs**

Rating: PG (fantasy violence)

Pairings: Han/Leia, Finn/Rey, Poe/Rose, Snap/Kaydel

Disclaimer: The franchise belongs to George Lucas and the Walt Disney Company. I just got back into this fandom after more than a decade away and decided I wanted to play, too.

Once upon a time, King Han Solo and his adored Queen Leia ruled in a shining palace in the Kingdom of Alderaan, which had been Leia's ancestral home for generations. Leia's brother Sir Luke of the Skywalkers was a wizard-knight, the member of their royal Jedi Guards, who kept the kingdom safe from foreign invaders. Their only unhappiness was the loss of their son, Prince Benjamin. The young man had run away from Millennium Palace one cold, cruel night, leaving his training with his uncle without so much as a word to anyone.

The King, Queen, and knight sent out many search parties, seeking the boy here and there, in every nook and cranny. He could not be found. The young man had simply vanished into thin air, without leaving a trace. The strong-willed queen and her loyal husband never gave up hope that her son would return to her, even as others believed him to be dead, or fallen to evil magic.

A few years later, Alderaan fell under attack by vicious invaders from the north. The First Order Clan had risen out of the ashes of the old Kingdom of the Empire, with armies that were stronger and more vicious than their predecessors. It was said that their leader, the ancient warlock King Snoke, was no less than the devil himself, and that his army was composed of children and young people cruelly snatched from their homes and transformed into mindless beasts.

Sir Luke and his Jedi Guards valiantly fought these vicious invaders, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Luke's powers, strong though they were, were not enough to defeat Snoke and his vicious black-garbed hoard, the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren was the most cruel of all Snoke's knights, cutting the guilty and the innocent to the ground without mercy.

King Han declared that he and his manservant Chewbacca would seek help in the other kingdoms to drive away this new menace. The day he left, he kissed his wife's brow as they stood together on the marble steps of the Millennium Palace. "I'll be back as soon as I can, with more guards to aid Luke, including magic-users."

Leia pulled him closer, snuggling into his warm chest one last time. "I love you, my dear sheep herder." She ran her fingers through his shaggy mane of silver-white hair. Her adored husband was still an attractive man, with a ruggedly tanned face and noble chin slashed by a jagged scar. His hazel eyes, with their gold flecks, always seemed to twinkle with mischief.

Han kissed her tenderly. "I know." Chewbacca finally had to drag his master from his wife's arms and onto their fine steeds, Falcon and Malla. Leia watched her beloved Han ride into the woods for as long as he was visible.

It took Han years of persuasion, coaxing, and searching to find kingdoms willing to send armies that would ride against the First Order Clan. Few wished to gain the enmity of the wicked Snoke and his terrible black magic. The former monarch finally gathered three fine princes from outlying kingdoms who would lead their armies to victory.

"This will be a wonderful adventure!" Prince Temmin of the Wexley prairies, often called "Snap" by his close friends and family, announced. He was a plump, merry lad, with a soft brown beard and round countenance that belay his vast strength and witty nature.

Prince Poe of the tiny jungle Kingdom of Yavin nodded. "My parents were friends and allies of Alderaan for many years. We may not have the resources of the larger kingdoms, but we're willing to stand up to those who threaten us." Poe may have been smaller in stature, but he was strong and handsome, with tousled sable curls and flashing brown eyes that won him as many admirers as his outspoken nature.

Prince Finn of the cloudy mountain kingdom of Bespin blushed behind them. His uncle, King Lando, had been a good friend of King Han's in his younger years. The king was too old and frail to fight and sent his nephew in his stead. "I'm not sure I should have agreed to this," the dark-skinned youth fretted. "Bespin was briefly part of the First Order Clan, before we learned that they destroy each kingdom they invade, burning the villages and poisoning the land until it lays fallow. I was a human member of their army, but I couldn't stand the killing and stealing. I would rather help people than hurt them." Finn had a kind smile in a wide, open face, with soft eyes like hot cocoa.

"You'll do fine, my boy." Han patted his shoulder as their horses rode close. He had grown fond of all three young men during their journey, but Finn most of all had become as close as a son to him. "You'll find yourself a good sweetheart in our kingdom, and your uncle will send aid for us shortly after."

Chewbacca, who towered over the others, threw his arms around the boy. "Me lad Lando, he no be raisin' bad children. Ye knew ye had to flee such madness. Ye have better hearts than any of the idiots who follow Snoke," he growled beneath his thick, dark beard and mass of black hair braided with beads and pearls.

"When will we arrive at the Millennium Palace?" Snap craned his thick neck, as if he could see around the many trees on their path.

"Soon." The king gave them the same lopsided grin that had sent many a female heart racing. "I've ridden home along this path for many a year. I know my way."

But hours later, even he was becoming concerned. The path was becoming narrower, the shadows longer and deeper. The molten glow of a deep red sunset melded with the brilliant red and gold of the leaves on the trees overhead. Poe's beloved mount, a beautiful orange, black, and white painted pony, nuzzled his master's hand. "What is it, Bee Bee?"

Finn shuddered as the wind picked up, rustling the remaining crimson leaves. "Your Majesty, I feel darkness coming nearer and nearer. Terrible creatures live in these woods. If they find us, they'll take our lives, or worse."

"Enough." The King stopped alongside Finn, next to a glassy lake by a decaying old mansion. "We'll give our horses a drink, then Chewie can take them to the stables at the mansion. Perhaps there's someone home who could give us shelter for the night."

Chewbacca got close to his master. "I don' be likin' this, sir. That manor is fallin' apart. Besides, I be feelin' how Finn feels. I can smell them in the shadows, I can."

Han pulled back as the sound of splintering trees and screeching howls reached their ears. The King drew a long arrow from the richly engraved quiver on his back. "Caution, my lads! Your weapons!"

Each quickly withdrew a sword from a scabbard on his hip. Finn had just reached for his blade when a black creature, garbed in white, leaped out from the trees. "Snoke's demon army!" He ducked away as a set of razor-sharp demon claws nearly took off his head. "They were once men, until Snoke and his dark magic got a hold of them. Now they're his mindless slaves, who do nothing but fight for him."

The King shot as many demons as he could, but they kept coming, their hairy bodies dripping with saliva and sweat. "We have to get to the house."

There were too many of them. For every demon the five attacked, four more took their place. The five men were outnumbered and overwhelmed. Even the King, long Alderaan's finest archer, couldn't pierce their thick hides. The demons finally surrounded them and grabbed their arms, relieving them of their swords and bows. The horses, frightened by these terrifying monsters, took off into the forest.

"Snoke." Han, his wrists bound with thick vines, lunged for the white figure of the black wizard strode into view. "You still look like a ghoul from the stories I read Benjamin as a child." The evil dark wizard was all skin and bones, dead-white wrinkles and jagged red veins. His rusty velvet and silk robes hung off him like a shroud over his painfully thin frame. Sharp, bony fingers clutched a long cane with a single red crystal globe on the end.

Snoke managed to smirk. "Yet even at your age, you think you're the gallant prince."

"My wife still thinks so." The King of Alderaan matched Snoke's villanous smirk with his lazy one. "At least I can walk into town without my face scaring children."

"We can change that, Father." Han's almond-shaped eyes flicked up towards the long shadow of his missing son. The lanky young man had his mother's smoky brown eyes and father's strong chin and towering presence. His smirk, however, was bitter and malicious as his father's was laughing. He wore fine armor made of heavy black crystal that made him even more intimidating. "You were going to replace me. You brought these useless fools from the outlying kingdoms to take my rightful place on the throne!"

"No, Ben!" Han's hazel eyes were pleading. "They're not replacements! We want you to come home. Your mother and uncle and I are worried sick about you!"

"Home?" The young man snorted. "Home, where only Uncle Luke and his dusty books pay the slightest attention to me? Home, where my poor, scared uncle refuses to teach me the dark magic? Magic that could be faster and more powerful..."

"And more harmful!" Han ground out. "You know why Luke didn't want to teach you that. Black magic kills people, son. It destroyed your mother's kingdom and your grandparents' lives and marriage."

"No, Father, you're wrong! You were always wrong. You never believed me. Never listened to me. Never paid attention to a single thing I did or said. Never loved me." The three youths and the furry-bearded giant yelped angrily as the man in the black armor grabbed a handful of the king's silver hair and whipped his head back. "You'll pay for taking my throne from me! You and these silly idiots!"

"Ben," Han choked, "please...you're my son..."

"My name," the young man hissed, "is Kylo Ren."

Snoke waved his crooked fingers over the blood-red stone on his cane, causing it to with an unearthly light. "Perhaps we can teach the former ruler of Alderaan a lesson in respect."

"Punish them!" Kylo Ren whined to Snoke petulantly. "Make them all pay for taking my kingdom from me!" He stomped on the ground like a spoiled child. "I want them to pay!"

Poe leaned over Snap with a small grin. "What a baby!" Snap snickered. Finn just nudged Poe, hoping his concerned look would encourage him to stop his witty rejoinders.

Kylo Ren slapped Poe hard across his tanned cheekbone, leaving a flaming red welt. "There! Perhaps you won't be so pretty to all the girls in the kingdoms now!"

Snoke stroked his narrow chin. "An excellent idea, my apprentice." He lifted the king's chin with his crystal ball. "You're a striking, intelligent, and witty man, Your Majesty." He drew the ball's light down the king's chin, letting it flow in circles on his throat. "But what if you weren't so handsome or brilliant? How would your dear wife feel about you then?"

"She wouldn't care!" Han tried to shout. The princes and Chewbacca all stared at him in horror. His gruff voice had come out as a frog's scratchy croak, overlaid with human words. "What have you done to me?" Snoke's fingers trailed across his cheek, leaving his tanned skin covered in warts and slime.

"You are no longer the ruler of this land, Solo. You will never return to your throne and your pretty little queen. My apprentice and I are far more suited to govern Alderaan than a former thief and smuggler." The three princes all lunged at once, but a red light from Kylo Ren's own jagged sword, with its ruby ball on the hilt, froze them in their tracks. "First they will watch what I turn you into...and then, you'll watch what I'll do with them."

"No!" Han croaked, struggling as hard as he could. "Let my servant and the boys go!"

As the scarlet beams writhed around the horrified king, then the young men and the giant, their shrieks of anguish and pain were eventually replaced by the croaks of frogs and toads...and the shadow of a great hairy beast and four enormous green amphibians darting into the brush.

The King was gone for nearly a decade. Queen Leia continued to hold out against Snoke's siege alone. Her brother Luke mostly retreated to his tower rooms, his guards lost and magic spent. As time went on, the First Order Clan blocked the entrance to the kingdom, making it nearly impossible for supplies to enter or leave the country. As a result, the citizens found it harder and harder to get food, and for several years, the country was starving.

After two years of constant war, the First Order Clan finally began to let up on the blockades. They never removed them, but more and more supply carts were finding ways to get through. The damage, however, had been done. The country was in dire straits, with many people still without food. Villages had been burned in the fighting; families were separated. Orphanages were filled with children with no guardians to take care of them.

Lonely for their family and guilt-ridden over the loss of life in their country, Leia and Luke took in three girls from orphanages and raised them as their own daughters. Rey was small and feisty, with wavy chestnut hair and flashing hazel eyes that reminded Leia so much of Han. She was practical and had a fierce temper, but she could also be kind and nurturing. Jessika, with her exotic Asian looks and long silky black hair, was thoughtful and strong-willed. Pretty Kaydel, with her hair like flowing gold and big fawn eyes, possessed a keen wit and sweet temper that contrasted with Rey's stormier moods.

The girls swore that they would always be sisters and take care of each other and Mother Leia and Father Luke. With all of the servants but the old family retainers Clarence and Arthur having fled in the war or joined the services, the trio did much of the work in keeping up Millennium Palace themselves. Luke, who loved mechanics, taught Jessika and Rey how to fix broken clocks and other machines. Rey helped Arthur tend to the gardens. Leia's roses gave way to fruit and vegetables, which proved to be hardier and more useful for food and to sell at market. Kaydel mended their clothing, helped their old cook Maz in the kitchen, and kept her sisters and guardians laughing with her jokes, funny remarks, and spirited dances.

One day in early March, eight years after Leia took the girls in, news came to the Palace of supply wagons that had managed to break through the blockades. Luke took it upon himself to ride to Coruscant City and inspect them. "I'll bring you each back a gift," he insisted. "Something special."

"Tools!" exclaimed Jessika.

"Ribbon trim for the dress I'm working on," Kaydel added.

"A new book to read." Leia smiled at her brother. "I've gone through all the books in the library twice!"

Luke put an arm around Rey. He loved all of the girls, but she was his favorite. He was teaching her his white magic spells, hoping to someday train her to take over as head of the Jedi Guards. "What about you, my Rey of sunshine? Would you like a new spell book, or some new seeds, or perhaps a new dress?"

"A rose." Rey sighed. "Not only is it too early for roses, but we took out our rose bushes to plant the vegetable garden. They're my favorite flowers. I never saw them in the Jakku Home for Girls."

He gave her a hug. "I'll bring you the most beautiful rose in the whole kingdom." He gathered his sister and the other girls into his arms. "I'm going to miss my ladies. You'll be in my thoughts every step of the way."

"We'll miss you too, Father." Rey gave Luke's whiskery chin a kiss.

He laughed, finally letting them go. "You'd better get along." Leia helped him onto his old horse X-Wing. "It's getting dark. Please be careful, brother. Avoid the woods. I don't hold with the stories about evil spirits living there, but riders have been attacked by wolves."

"I will." The quartet of women waved at the gray-bearded man in the sober dark robes until he disappeared from sight.

A few weeks later, Rey was taking a basket of cabbages to the kitchen when she noticed Leia admiring the portrait of the handsome man with a golden crown over his thick silver locks and boy with the big ears and dark hair in the main hall. The man held the boy's hand and gave him such a fond look, he could only be the child's father or guardian. "Mother," Rey began, "who are the people in that picture? Every time you pass it, you look like you're going to cry."

"The man is my husband, Han. The boy was my son Benjamin." Leia blinked back the tears that threatened to wash over her large brown eyes. "Han traveled to other neighboring kingdoms to gain their aid in pushing back Snoke. He vanished after leaving Bespin. That was ten years ago tomorrow. Ben...he ran away from home, more than fifteen years ago. I haven't seen either of them since." Leia ran her hand over the rough canvas, as if she could step into the painting and hold her beloved Han one more time, or kiss her little son on the cheek.

Rey put her basket aside and threw her arms around Leia. "I'm so sorry, Mother. You must miss them terribly." She hated to see the sorrow on her mother's still-beautiful face, with its full crimson lips and soft white skin. Her long gray hair was wound into a heavy plait bound around her head like a crown.

"I do. More than anything." Leia's eyes strayed to the bright hazel ones on the silver-haired king. "I was told that Han was killed by brigands on the road, but I know that can't be true. He's alive. I can feel it."

"Jessika and I could look for him and Ben and bring them home," Rey insisted.

"No, Rey." Leia patted her hand. "I need all three of you tomorrow. We're having an audience in the main parlor with King Snoke of the First Order Clan. He says he wants to talk to me about making a treaty that would end the blockades for good. You and Jessika will have to wash your faces, and I want you all to wear your good clothes."

"That old crone?" Rey wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather have a party for my cabbages."

A smile played on Leia's lips. "I agree that it would be far more interesting than listening to him drone on about how wonderful his soldiers and wars are. However, we need to remove those blockades. Many of our citizens, especially in the outlying villages, are in desperate need of food. He specifically requested meeting the three of you as well. Something about a surprise for the four of us."

"I can only imagine what his idea of a surprise is!" Rey gathered her basket. "He'll probably be marrying us to toads!"

Leia put her arm around the girl. "Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad. Toads can be very charming creatures, when you stay away from their slimy skin."

Rey stuck out her tongue. "I'd rather marry a cabbage than court a toad!"

"At this rate, you may end up marrying the cabbage." Leia lead her daughter and her basket away. "Let's round up your sisters and see if we can find something appropriate for the three of you to wear."

King Snoke arrived the next day, just in time for afternoon tea. Leia wore her finest gown, a purple brocade that had faded to a soft lavender, trimmed with ruffles on the pale-blue stomacher. Kaydel and Maz had covered the worn spots with elegant dove gray bows. Clarence nestled her mother's diamond tiara in her thick gray braids.

Snoke sported a velvet and silk suit of all black, from his lace jabot to the thick breeches and floor-length coat. His dapper costume made the Queen look like a ragged peasant pretending to be an aristocrat. A bony hand covered in silk gloves took Leia's. "Your Majesty." He brushed his thin lips over her pale knuckles. "It's delightful to meet you at last." He held a jagged cane made of ruby-red crystal, with a small ball on the end, in his other hand.

Leia curtsied. "Your Majesty. Welcome to our kingdom." She lead him to a soft, slightly worn mauve armchair. "I'm sorry about the state of the Palace. What with the blockades and the difficulty in getting many goods, we've had to make do with what we have."

"That's one of the things I'm here to discuss." Snoke leaned back in the armchair with a satisfied expression, as if he owned it. "I'm getting on in years, Your Majesty. It's time for my apprentices to find brides, and for me to take a companion." His shining dark eyes roved over her round, curvy figure. "You're still a very handsome woman, for one of your age and figure."

"Thank you." Leia's perfectly calm expression belied the fire in her belly. She itched to throw this walking skeleton out of her home as quickly as possible. "You mentioned apprentices. I didn't know you'd taken in help."

"They're all excellent youths from some of the best families in the First Order lands. I trained them myself. I'm especially fond of Kylo Ren. He's going places, that young man. He's actually quite familiar to you." Clarence came out with the tea things and helped Leia into her own chair. "Perhaps I'll consider lifting the blockades, if you consider marrying your young ladies to my gentlemen."

"That will depend on what my girls say." Leia nodded as Clarence poured her tea. "I refuse to force them into unwanted unions for political reasons."

"Perhaps they'll change their minds when they see my boys." Snoke called over his shoulder. "Gentlmen, you may come in now. Her Majesty wishes to inspect you."

Leia shot out of her seat as the trio stepped in. The tallest of the three was her son Benjamin. She was certain of it. His heavy black hair was longer and wavier, his nose and chin now as strong as his father's, but with his mother's pale countenance and liquid-dark eyes. His sullen expression held none of its parents' determination or kindness. The brown orbs were as hard as amber.

Her heart leaped when he smirked. It was just like his father's, though with a tilt to the upper lip that made it more cruel than lazy. "Hello, Mother," he began calmly. "It's good to see you again. I've come to claim my throne, and perhaps a bride for myself and my two companions."

The two young men on either side of him were, other than their sober but well-made clothing, as unalike as two humans could be. The taller of the two shared Benjamin's pale skin and hard amber eyes, but his short, straight hair was the brilliant orange of an autumn pumpkin. Everything about him, from his aquiline nose to his perfectly polished boots, was harsh angles and straight lines. There wasn't a hint of softness in his person, especially around the cruel, cold pink lips.

The youth on Ben's right was much shorter, with skittish little eyes and short black hair plastered to his head. His gray breeches and short coat belay his youth, compared to his two companions. His face rather resembled a frightened mouse, with a slightly twitchy nose and long, oval ears.

The red-head bowed deeply before her. "My name is Lord Armitage Hux, my queen, son of Lord Brendol Hux of the Arkansis region. My father fought against you in the Empire Wars. He spoke highly of your strong mind and battle tactics."

"I...I'm Dopheld Mitaka," the smaller boy managed to stammer. "Of the Mitakas of Coruscant City. My parents once saw you and your husband and brother ride through the main street, after you liberated Coruscant. It was...really grand, they said."

Leia went to her son and hugged him. "Where have you been? Why didn't you write us, or at least give us some message? I've missed you so much, and so has your uncle!"

Ben continued to stare coldly at his mother. "My name," he hissed, "is Kylo Ren. Ben was a weak, silly fool. I've learned about power now, Mother." He played with the dark red cane at his side, the one with the small crystal ball on the handle. "Uncle Luke was wrong. The dark magic is so much more powerful and useful than the light. Perhaps I'll show you someday."

Leia withdrew her arms. "Yes," she said shortly, "someday."

Clarence came in with the three girls as Leia pulled away from her wayward son. Each were dressed in their very best frocks for the occasion, Rey in yellow brocade, Jessica in a faded blue satin, and Kaydel in a pink velvet with a lace fichu. Their simple gowns still looked plain and worn next to the young men's fine dark suits, with their furs and lace collars and brass buttons.

"These are my girls." Leia nodded as they each curtsied in turn. "This is Rey," she curtsied awkwardly, nearly ended up on the floor, "Jessika, " she settled for a more mannish bow, "and Kaydel." Kay's curtsy was far more elegant than that of her sister's, executed perfectly.

Snoke grinned a wide, nasty smile on seeing the trio. His eyes fell on Rey, whom Ben was looking over as if she were a cow in a stockyard. "You, girl. Princess Rey, have you ever taken lessons in magic? There's something of a...feeling...about you."

"Yes, I have," Rey replied stiffly. She didn't like this pasty-faced man, with his skeletal face and intimidating airs. She wouldn't let him intimidate her in her own home! "My father, Sir Luke, is teaching me."

"You should learn black magic." Kylo grabbed her hand. "I could teach you."

Rey yanked it away as if stung. "I don't want to learn black magic! I want to heal people, help things grow, not do harm."

Snoke waved his hand dismissively. "You young people run along, spend some time together. Get to know one another."

Leia nodded. "Girls, take the boys and show them the palace." Her lips turned up in a knowing smile. "But boys, please keep your hands to yourselves. My brother and I have taught our daughters how to defend themselves if a suitor becomes too familiar."

Hux bowed before her like a puppet on a string. "We wouldn't dream of it, Your Majesty. We were raised to be gentlemen." His eyes flickered over to Kylo Ren. "Or some of us were."

Kylo glared at him. "What was that, Armie?"

Armitage reached for him. "Don't call me that!"

Snoke cleared his throat loudly. "Gentlemen, please!"

Rey grabbed Kylo Ren's arm. "Why don't I show you my garden? I'm very proud of it." She steered him away before any damage was done.

Kylo looked disappointed when she almost dragged him over to the vegetable gardens. "I thought this was the flower garden! Where's the hyacinths, and the early snowdrops, and the crocus? Where's Mother's rose bushes? What's with all the dirt?"

Rey straightened a seedling packet on a stick. "There's still some early spring flowers by the main house, but we had to take out most of them. There simply wasn't room. With no supplies coming in, we had to grow our own vegetables, far more than the old walled in kitchen garden could provide."

"Don't you ever get bored out here?" Kylo wrinkled his aristocratic nose. "They're not even growing yet! I'd rather deal with things that come up right away. I never understood Mother's interest, either. Seedlings take too long to grow."

"That's not true!" Rey raked away leaves, revealing tiny green shoots coming up through the ground. "Here's the cabbages!" She pulled more away, bringing out little straight pale-green stalks. "And the beans!" She grinned as she pulled away more, showing pretty little flowering plants. "And the strawberries. They're my favorite. When they come up, the first thing we always do is make a strawberry tart. I'm glad we're able to get flour from a local mill and eggs from our own hens, and Father Luke is good friends with a dairy farmer in Dantoonie Village."

Kylo gave her a small, slightly wistful smile. "Maz always made the best strawberry tarts in the kingdom."

"She still does!" Rey raked the leaves back into place. "There! Now they'll be covered in case of another spring storm." She waved her hand over the leaves, letting a golden glow settle over them. "And that will aid their growing process."

"You are a magician." Kylo took her hand. "I felt it the moment you stepped in the room. Why don't you come with us? You could learn some real magic. Snoke is the master of the dark arts. He taught me everything he knows. Far more than scaredy-cat Uncle Luke ever did."

Rey snatched her hand away. "The Dark Arts cause more harm than good. I'd rather heal plants, not destroy the lives of innocents people." She wiped her hand on her skirt. "And Father isn't a coward! He just prefers his towers and teaching to leading the guards now.

"Uncle Luke never understood." Kylo narrowed his eyes. "Power is what matters. If you have power, you can have anything you want, do anything you want."

She glared at him. "Maybe I don't want everything. Maybe all I want is my garden and my nice, slow healing magic. I've enjoyed learning from Father Luke. He's never been anything but good to me!" The girl threw her hands on her hips. "And maybe I want nothing to do with you, even if you are something close to my brother. You abandoned your parents, for what? An ugly old man?"

"They never cared about me!" Kylo's fingers gripped his red cane. "Mother loves you more than she ever did me! Snoke took me in, showed me power." He poked his stick at the dirt. "If you had that power, you could make these plants bloom whenever you wanted. You are a naive child!"

"And you are an idiot and a spoiled brat!" Rey's fists were clenched. "I don't need to show you the gardens. You already know this castle, anyway. I'm going to find Mother." She stormed off, leaving him sputtering among the mounds of soil.

The other young men weren't doing much better. Hux only sniffed at Jessika's workshop, with its dirty tools and grimy clockwork and gears. "I have people who do this type of work for me," he sniffed. He held a wrench with the tips of his fingers. "I'm going to take over my father's military command someday and lead the armies of the First Order Clan to greatness. Don't you find it terribly dull to spend all your time playing with toys?"

Jessika's upper half had disappeared under a carriage. "Don't you find it terribly dull to stand around all day, pushing papers around? I'd rather learn a trade than sit behind a chair and do nothing to earn my bread."

Hux's face was almost the same color as his hair. "I'll have you know that I work very hard..."

"At sitting and giving commands to your troops." Jessika emerged from the carriage, dirt smeared on her cheek. She wiped her hands on a calico cloth. "Talk to me when you can do something besides give orders and be colder than a block of ice." She finally took off for the parlor, Hux following in annoyance and frustration.

In the eastern wing of the Palace, Mitaka was completely baffled by Kaydel's gaiety. He watched, wide-eyed, as she sang a cheerful tune, dancing around the hallways in her blue dress. "You look at me like you've never seen someone dance before!"

"You're kind of silly." Mitaka blushed. "Don't you ever take anything seriously?"

Kaydel laughed. "Don't you ever have any fun?" She tried to pull him into her dance, but all he did was trip over his feet. "You're not around the other boys or that horrid old crone now. You can dance as much as you want!"

"King Snoke isn't horrid! He's a great ruler!" Mitaka nearly fell over a table. Kaydel managed to catch the antique vase before it ended up on the floor. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered. "I'll make it up to you. Really! I didn't mean to trip!"

"Oh, stop it!" She grabbed her arm away before he could attempt to kiss it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, thank you!" Mitaka's eyes showed desperation, not love. "I'll do anything for you!"

"What you need to do is calm down." Kaydel brushed herself off. "That's not love. That's slavery."

"The other boys like it when I do things for them," the smaller boy whimpered, clinging to her arm. "If I don't, they get terribly angry with me. Kylo Ren might even try to choke me!"

Kaydel pried his hand off her arm. "Then they're terrible friends!"

Kylo Ren made his way down the hall at that moment, his pale face as dark and angry as the storm cloud gathering overhead. "This is why I left home in the first place," he muttered. "Come on, Dopheld. We're going to find Snoke and leave this place, before we're further insulted."

Snoke and Leia had adjourned to her office. She'd once shared it with her husband. His messy desk was still pushed up against hers, the papers still scattered around its surfaces. Han always did insist when Clarence wanted to clean up that his desk was an organized mess, and he knew where everything was, thank you. The books on his shelves were shoved in any old way, making a jarring contrast to Leia's perfectly organized and arrayed volumes.

"I want to come to the point." Snoke turned to a huge map of the kingdom pinned to the back wall. The remaining blockades were outlined in dark red. "I'm willing to release your people and allow the supply wagons through, if you agree to join our kingdoms. Even with all your financial troubles, Alderaan is still rich in many resources. The First Order Clan is growing. We've annexed many fine kingdoms..."

"Forced them into your clan, you mean," Leia snapped. "I've heard the rumors of what you and your so-called Knights of Ren do to countries that don't automatically bend to your will. Hosnia alone was reduced to ashes after they refused to join you."

"And I'm sure you don't want that to happen to your fair country." He lifted the red cane. The light from the ball at the end clenched Leia's throat, causing her to gasp. "Now, my dear. You will tell the princesses that they are to wed my apprentices. Then you will sign the paperwork that will officially sanctify the union of the First Order Clan and the Kingdom of Alderaan."

"No!" Leia managed to choke. "This kingdom...family has ruled it...for generations..."

"Oh, you'll still rule it." He smirked. "I could use such a fine underling. Your people like you. They'll obey you."

"But not...you..." Leia's knees were buckling. She would have dropped to the floor if the three First Order apprentices hadn't burst into the room.

"Snoke, we want to leave..." Kylo stepped back, his brown eyes shocked at the sight before him. "What are you doing to Mother?"

The ancient magician once again waved his cane. The light vanished, releasing her. She rubbed hard at her throat. "How dare you threaten me in my own home," she hissed. "I want you out of this house. Now! Before I call the guards!"

"Now now, Your Majesty, I only wanted you to listen." Snoke grabbed her arm, ignoring the angry glare from her son. "You are a very stubborn woman."

Leia struggled. "I have some magic of my own, Snoke. If you try to harm me or my daughters..."

"What, you'll call that ineffectual brother of yours?" Snoke's sneer twisted his mouth until it was nearly demonic. "Or your dead husband?" 

"Han isn't dead!" Leia pushed him away as Kylo Ren stepped up to her. "I don't know where he is, but he's not dead. He's still alive. I can feel it!"

"Don't be silly, woman," Snoke chided. "Your husband was killed by brigands years ago. Oh yes, we heard about the king's unfortunate demise. You have to face facts. Your country is starving. You must either accept my proposal, or thousands will die."

"Mother!" The three girls hurried into the room, Rey leading them with a big smile. "Father Luke's home! Arthur saw him on the road while he was chopping wood in the forest. He should be here any minute."

Kylo Ren coughed. "Perhaps we should be moving along, then. It's obvious Mother doesn't want to save the kingdom."

"Give me a chance to think this over." Leia glared at her son. "This is a lot to take in. Including my own flesh and blood's betrayal."

"Not betrayal, Mother," Kylo scoffed. "I just chose the right side."

Snoke and his apprentices were gathering their cloaks to leave as Clarence came in with Luke on his heels. "Announcing His Excellency, Sir Skywalker." The tall, thin servant gave Leia a rare grin as she went right to his arms. "Or, as you already know, your brother."

"Father!" Rey lead the other girls over to their adoptive parent. He opened his arms wider to let all of them in. "I'm so glad you're home! I missed you."

"I missed you too, my ray of sunshine." Luke's warm smile under his bear didn't quite reach his ears. "I'm so glad to see all of you! I thought of all of you every day I was away."

Kaydel grinned. "Did you bring us gifts, Father?"

"I did what I could." Luke's shaky smile fell. "The supply wagons had been mostly stripped by thieves before I could get at them. I did find some things I thought you ladies would like in town, though."

He pulled his brown satchel from under his simple tan cloak. "Here's the latest book on warfare for my sister." He handed Leia a leather-bound volume. "And ribbons in all colors of the rainbow for my future actress." Kaydel gave him a kiss on his cheek before she took the lengths of satin. "And for my brilliant inventor," he pulled out a bag, "all the tools I could find." Jessika threw her arms around him and hugged him hard.

"What about me, Father?" Rey looked up at him with shining eyes. "Did you get my rose?"

Luke shook his head. "They didn't have any real roses in town. Not at this time of year." He pulled out a rose made of gold, with red enamel petals and green stems. "But I did find this one at a small shop."

"Thank you, Father!" Rey took it, but she saw the sad look on his face as he handed it to her. "What is it, Father? Something's wrong."

He frowned. "Girls...on my way home, I stopped by the old Deckard Manor in Corellia to give my horse a drink and rest a while. When I was looking for something to eat, the rose slipped out of my bag and fell in the lake. It was too deep and too cold for me to go after it, and I couldn't make it appear with my magic. I thought I lost it, until the frog came along."

Leia looked up from thumbing through her book. "A frog?"

"Not just any frog. The biggest frog I'd ever seen." Luke pulled his hands wide apart to show how big. "He was covered in warts and mucus and had the slimy brown skin, but his arms were thicker than a frog, and he walked on two long legs, like a human. He was quite well-spoken, too." His eyes dropped to the floor. "He said he'd get the rose back if I gave him something in return."

Snoke snorted. "A frog monster? Now really, Sir Skywalker, do you expect us to believe that?"

"Father wouldn't lie!" Rey yelled right at Snoke's ugly face. "If he says there's a frog monster, then there is one!"

Leia put her book aside. "What did he want?"

Luke's blue eyes locked with her brown ones. "He wanted one of my daughters to live with him and his master for a year. Otherwise," he turned from Leia, "I would have to stay as his master's prisoner."

"I'll go, Father." Rey took his hand. "It was my rose that caused the trouble."

"No, Rey, I won't allow it. Not alone. I'll go with you." Leia turned to Clarence. "I want you to pack our bags. We're going to be away for a while."

"Mother, please!" Kylo Ren's mouth dropped open. "You're not going to obey some...some frog thing, are you?"

"Half-men, half-frogs are not something you see every day." The queen started towards her room. "Clarence, set out our day dresses and cloaks. There isn't time to make the appropriate travel outfits. Luke, where is this lake?"

"Just outside of Deckard Manor, on the edge of Alderaan and Corellia." He frowned. "Leia...there's some kind of magic there. I felt it. I don't think the frog itself or the manor are evil...but there is evil there." He looked thoughtful. "And something familiar. I thought I saw a flash of silver-gray in one of the windows. It was as if I knew the person...or whatever it was."

"Then this is the perfect time to investigate," Leia insisted. She then turned apologetically to Snoke. "I'm afraid we'll have to discuss the blockades another time. Perhaps you could return in a few months and talk to my brother." 

Luke nodded. "I'd love a chance to question you all about how you're managing to keep these blockades going when you've lost thousands of your own men and tons of resources to these invasions."

Snoke stood stiffly as his apprentices hurried in. "I think you're making a mistake, Your Majesty. There's nothing in those woods or that manor except for myths and legends."

"Mother, can't we all go?" Jessika grinned. "It sounds like a grand adventure!"

Kaydel was already starting for her room. "Anything is better than hanging around here! And I'll have someone new to dance for!"

"But they're girls!" Kylo Ren began. "Barely children! What if these creatures are monsters?"

"Ben, stop acting like they're a bouquet of dainty violets from the garden. I taught them all how to defend themselves, and Luke has trained Rey in the magical arts." The queen turned to her daughters with a smile. "Yes, we'll all go." She put an arm around Luke. "But if there's the slightest hint of evil around the manor, we'll leave."

"That seems fair." Luke gave her a hug. "Just be careful, sister. You don't know what's out there."

"I'll be fine." Leia let him go to glare at her son. "Ben, you'll always be my child. I love you, but it's obvious that you love your master and your magic more. You and your companions are not fit suitors for my daughters. Come, girls." She lead the three young women to the bedrooms. "Let's prepare for our journey."

"Mother!" Kylo started after her, but Snoke took his arm.

"Let her go, my boy." Snoke showed his a smile filled with sharp teeth. "We'll bide our time."

"Master Snoke, Princess Jessika was impossible!" Hux complained. "An ill-mannered hoyden, completely inappropriate for the son of one of your greatest generals."

Mitaka wrinkled his nose. "The little blond was so silly. All she ever did was dance and laugh!"

Kylo Ren made a face. "I offered to teach Princess Rey the dark arts, and she turned me down. She is a pretty chit, but too naive and sharp-tongued for my liking."

"Don't worry, gentlemen." Snoke's grin continued to spread as he watched the four women retreat down the hall. "You'll rule Alderaan, whether you wed Queen Leia's spoiled wenches or not. I have plans for this land in their absence."

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes. "But if they figure out that my father..."

"They won't. The spell we cast is too strong." Snoke's laughter was deeper than you might think for such a withered creature, soft but threatening. "Who could ever learn to love frogs?"

"Are you sure this is the way Father Luke said to go, Mother?" Rey gazed at the shadowy path and shivered, pulling her cloak further around her.

"This is exactly the way he said to go." Leia shivered. The early spring day had turned chilly. The blustery wind sent black tree limbs clacking into each other and dead leaves skittering around their horses' feet. "We should be there any minute."

Jessika was pale under her navy velvet coat, an old one of Uncle Luke's that she'd made over for herself. "We really need to find shelter for the night." She winced as thunder was heard in the distance. "It sounds like it may storm soon."

"Wait, Mother." Rey pulled up by a wide lake. "Isn't that the house Uncle Luke mentioned?" A streak of lightning showed the outlines of a decayed old mansion. It might have been beautiful, once upon a time. Now the jagged towers with their broken shingles stabbed the blood-red sky as branches scraped against cracked windows.

"Charming place." Kaydel wrinkled her nose. "Looks like a rest home for old ghouls."

"Hey." Leia turned her horse to the voice whispering from a spidery bush. A brown webbed hand beckoned from the leaves. "Are you the daughters of the bearded gentleman who lost the rose?"

"I'm their mother, Leia. These are my daughters." Leia dismounted her horse, giving the hand a strange look. "You can come out now. We know what you are. My brother, Sir Luke Skywalker, told us."

The girls gasped as a light emerged from the indigo shadows. The soft gold glow was in a lantern that dangled from a thick, moss-brown webbed hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Leia," the creature croaked softly. "I didn't want to frighten you. We're...well, we're a bit off-putting if you're not used to us."

Rey stepped up to the creature as it stumbled out of the bushes. "Come into the light."

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kaydel screamed, Jessika let out a shocked yelp, and even Leia drew a breath. It was a giant brown toad, a great broad-shouldered creature with thick dun-colored skin heavy with warts and black slime around the top of his head. He easily held the lamp in his webbed fingers and walked on his long legs. "I'm not very pretty."

"No," Rey said quickly. "You're...you're unique."

Maybe she was mistaken, but he seemed to turn pink around the edges of his lips. "Thank you, miss."

"I'm Rey." She took his other hand. "These are my sisters, Kaydel and Jessika."

They all jumped as another peal of thunder rolled through the sky. "I think we'd better get inside." Leia took her horse. "Unlike you, our skin is not waterproof."

"My master wanted me to bring you to the house." He gently tugged Rey down the path as fat drops began to fall on their noses. "My brothers are preparing your rooms now."

"We're not going to stay in the dungeons and live on bread and water?" Jessika asked with a small smile.

"Oh no!" The toad held Rey's hand harder as lightning flashed over the house. "You're our guests. We want you to be happy here."

"Well, we'll be happier if we're dry." Leia took Rey's horse. "Where's the stables?"

"My brother Poe will handle the horses. He's good with animals." The toad smiled at Rey, who blushed. She thought he had a very kind smile, for a toad.

"I'll help him." Jessika took the horses' reigns. "Is he as...uh, unique...as you?"

"We all are. We...well, you'll see, miss." He looked over his shoulder at the others. "The stable is down by the largest of the old oak trees. My brother will meet you there. The rest of you, come with me."

"By the way, sir," Leia began, "what should we call you?"

"Finn. My name is Finn." He gave them an elegant bow as he opened the door for them. "After you, ladies."

"My goodness!" Kaydel laughed as she passed him. "How chivalrous!"

Leia gave him a smile of her own. "You're very polite, for a toad-man."

"Thank you, Miss Leia." Finn lead them into a shabby living room, filled with worn, dusty furniture strewn with cobwebs. "Follow me. I'll take you to your rooms."

Leia lifted her skirts as they walked up the splintered wooden steps. The old staircase creaked with every movement. "You mentioned a 'master.' I assume he's the head of the household. Why doesn't he hire a frog maid, or at least do some cleaning? Our home isn't in the best of shape either, but it's at least clean."

"We do what we can, Miss Leia, but this is a very old house. The Master spends most of his time in his rooms." The lantern light flickered, the shadows making soft gray circles out of Finn's rounded mouth and bulging brown eyes. "Nothing we've done can make him happy. He's blames himself for...well, for everything."

"I'd suspected there was some black magic at play." Leia watched the creature as it continued up the stairs. "I can feel it. There's something...some dark magic that covers you, like a cloak. I don't think you're a toad, but it's making it hard to see what you are."

"No, miss. I wasn't born like this." The frog-youth turned his eyes away. "Please don't ask me any more questions. You just...you have to stay here. That's all."

"We were only expecting one of you, not four." Finn stopped at the first door. "We didn't know about the other three until later. My brother Snap is finishing the other ladies' rooms. You'll all stay in this one tonight. We'll get cots or mattresses for the other girls."

Leia gasped as they entered. The room was enormous, much cleaner than the rest of the house. The bed, with its faded lavender French canopy, took up most of the back wall. The black lacquered furniture, while still old and warped, had at least been polished to a hard shine. The threadbare Oriental carpets had been aired; the chandelier dusted until it sparkled.

"It's a lovely room, Finn," Leia said with a smile. She ran a finger along the woodwork on the window sash. "At least one of you is a decent housekeeper."

"That's my brother Snap. He likes to keep busy." Finn opened the closet. "We found these dresses in the attic, and there's fabric up there to make more, if any of you sew."

"Oh!" Kaydel leaped at a blue silk dress with the high, stiff lace collar of a few decades ago. "It looks like something from a fairy tale! I could do so much with this! Maybe add some lace trim, or bows on the skirt. We'd really look like princesses!"

Rey peered beyond her. "Maybe we could make over one of the tea gowns into a gardening outfit."

"Do whatever you like." Finn grinned at her enthusiasm. "The dresses were abandoned with the house. I'm sure their former owner would love to see them used again."

Leia chuckled as the two girls leaned further into the wardrobe. "That will keep them occupied for about ten minutes." She stopped the toad-youth before he could hurry out the door. "I want you to tell me more about your master. It seems rather rude of him to not greet us."

"He's...he's shy," Finn croaked quickly. "He'll join us at dinner. It's at 7, by the way. We don't usually do a formal meal here, but since this is your first night, he thought you'd like something special."

The older woman smiled warmly. "I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Uh, yeah." Finn ducked out of the room, leaving the women to dress for dinner. He hurried down the stairs and across the hall, to another, wider set of steps. The West Wing was the older part of the house. The boys had rooms on the second floor, but the Master occupied the tower suite.

Finn climbed the long flight of narrow steps, then knocked on the door. "Master?"

"Yeah, kid?" a gruff voice croaked.

"The ladies have arrived." Finn shivered at the shadowy hall, with its creaky steps and peeling wallpaper. "I got three of them settled in. The fourth is helping Poe with the horses." He took a breath, then went on. "The mother was asking about you. She said you were rude not come see them." The frog lowered his croak. "She's kind of right, you know. You can't hide from her forever, especially if you want to lift this curse."

"I can do what I want, kid." Finn winced at the sound of breaking pottery. "I'll be at dinner. Don't ask me before that."

"All right, Master." Finn sighed as he returned downstairs. He knew the Master blamed himself for what had befallen him, but brooding like this wasn't going to do anyone any good. Miss Leia seemed really interested in him, too. If he wanted her and her daughters to free them, he was going to have to show himself, no matter what he looked like. After all, Finn and Poe had. The girls had screamed, but they hadn't run away, and Miss Leia didn't even do that.

These were the ones. Finn could feel it in his bones. He just wished the Master would believe it.

Finn came for the women exactly at 6. Leia had managed to get all of the girls dressed by then. Jessika had come upstairs chattering about the stables and the horses there and the creature who tended to their animals. "It was a frog, Mother," she insisted. "A big, green frog who walked on two legs, like the fellow who lead us here. He had smoother skin than the other guy, sort of a black-green color. I thought the warts almost looked like they were curling. He had the best manners, too. He kissed my hand the moment he saw me." She wiped it on the back of her skirt. "Even if he did leave a trail of slime."

"That's my brother, Poe." Finn chuckled as they followed him down the creaking old stairs. "Well, he's not my real brother, but we're as close as brothers. He's my best friend. He's the best horseman...well, horse-frog...in the kingdom. He can make them do anything. You should see him fix our machines, too." They jumped as a big cuckoo clock on the wall in the living room tooted the hour. "He fixed that himself."

"Really?" Jessika went to inspect the works, turning it over in her hands. "It's really ingenious. I love the little frogs that come out instead of the bird."

Leia took the clock from her daughter and returned it to the wall. "You can look at it later, dear." She pulled her daughter along, then turned to Finn. "Tell me more about this master of yours. You really didn't talk about him much before."

"There's not much to tell. He's really kind of quiet," Finn rambled. "He doesn't talk much. He's not real smart. Not since...well, he isn't. But he's a good man. Good to us. Mostly keeps to himself. Snap and Poe and I sometimes take the horses out to hunt for good flies. We can get him to come on his good days. He and Chewbacca make things in his room. There are some days, though, where he hides and won't come out at all or talk to anyone, except for Chewbacca."

Rey raised her eyebrows. "Chewbacca?"

"He's the master's servant. Nice guy. Very different from us." Finn finally brought them to a long, polished dining room. "Here's the ladies, Master," Finn stammered quickly. "Sorry we took so long."

"You should be." The toad who croaked at them at the end of the table was the ugliest creature Leia had ever laid eyes on. "My servant has finished dinner, and the soup is about to get cold." He towered over Finn, standing twice as tall as him on his thick webbed feet. Rows of sharp spines stood out on his green-gray skin between warts and bumps. Slime dripped thickly over his chin and head and off his grotesquely protruding mouth, which was twisted into a grimace of disapproval. Two large spikes protruded from the top of his rounded head like horns. His gruff voice sounded like a cross between a croak and a deep growl.

Leia managed not to wince at his appearance. Rey elbowed Kaydel before she could scream again and glared at Jess when she made a face. The mother curtsied before her in her gown of deep purple velvet. "You must be the Master. My daughters and I thank you for our room and hope that the others will be ready soon."

As she looked up, she happened to get a glimpse of the Master's eyes. They were...not a toad's eyes at all. To her surprise, while as large as an amphibian's, they were hazel rather than gold, with golden flecks that danced in the light. They were really more like a human's eyes than a toad's. She'd seen those eyes before, but she couldn't remember where for the life of her.

Those eyes were as hard as the mossy stones on the lake. "I asked for one of you, Your Majesty. Not all of you. I wasn't expecting a full party."

"Your friend asked for my daughter, or my brother would remain a prisoner." Her dark eyes bored straight into his. "I'm not letting my children go off alone. I'll be a prisoner in my brother's place."

"You're not a prisoner. Not today, anyway." The Master pulled out a chair for Leia. "You're all our guests. Just...not used to surprises here."

Two other frogs instantly leaped from their chairs. One was smaller, a bright green fellow with curling black warts on his head and wide brown eyes that flashed flirtatiously when he helped Jessika into her seat. The other was plump and hearty, a darker green with bands of brown around his head and under his lips. Kaydel giggled as he helped her into her seat, amusing her by making faces for her benefit.

A towering, fur-covered creature pulled out the Master's chair. All four of the women stared at him. They'd never seen anything like him. He was covered in thick chestnut fur, from his crown to his big feet. He was twice the size of even the Master. He ably served the women a hearty stew made of vegetables and quail.

"I'm sorry if the food isn't what you're used to." The Master's wide lips went down. "We usually eat flies or other pond insects, or broth and nuts in the winter. We only have a very small garden and what my servant can catch on the grounds."

"Oh no," Jessika protested, "this is fine. In fact, this is great!"

Rey nodded, her mouth full. "It's much better than what we've been getting at home."

"I'm...I'm so glad." The Master frowned. "I'm an ugly, dumb toad. I mostly stay in the tower. You girls will probably find the boys more to your liking. You can spend time with them, or in our music rooms, or the garden."

Leia took his webbed hand, being careful of the spines. "You're not stupid. You shouldn't talk about yourself that way." She gave him a small smile. "Maybe you're not the world's greatest housekeeper, but you do take care of these young...er, frogs. As for ugly," the queen shook her head, "you're more...interesting...than ugly."

The bright green frog looked up from his broth. "We keep telling him that, but the sp..." Finn gave him a look and nudged him.

Rey's eyes lit up like jewels. "You have a garden?"

"Outside, in the back." The Master managed a shrug.

"Can I see it tomorrow?" The dark-haired girl beamed. "I miss our garden at home. The violets should be coming up now, and the asparagus."

"Sure. Couldn't hurt." The Master nodded. "You probably know more about it than we do. Finn can show you where the gardening tools are."

"I heard 'music room.'" Kaydel grinned between bites of soup. "I can sing, dance, and play the piano a little."

"The music room is on the first floor, first door on your right after you come in." The Master's wide hazel eyes fell on the plump frog. "Snap will show you where."

"I already know about the stables." Jessika's eyes fell on the bright green frog. "And I met Poe earlier. We were going for ride tomorrow morning, and then wash the horses."

Poe gave her the most dashing smile a frog could manage. "I'm looking forward to it, my lovely young horsewoman."

The Master couldn't quite meet Leia's eyes. "There's a library downstairs, overlookin' the garden, if you wanna read anythin'. Or you could join the kids. Or go out for a walk on the grounds, as long as you don't leave 'em."

Leia smiled at him between sips of stew. "I would love it if you'd join me in the library. It would be nice to have someone to discuss great literature and politics with. Luke's not much interested in either, and the girls read different books than I do."

"I don't know how good I'd be at it," the Master began cautiously. "I don't read often, and I have no mind for politics." The furry servant nudged him between spines, and the frog-youths all gave him hopeful looks. "But anythin' is better than sittin' upstairs. I can try, but I don't know how interestin' a conversation with a toad would be."

"I'm not talking with a toad." The older woman patted his warty hand between spikes. "I'm talking with a person." The frogs and girls all grinned as the horned toad turned as red as the broth in the stew.

When the women came back upstairs, there was a fourth cot in the bedroom, near the window, and lacy linen night shifts and thick knitted blankets for all. After much debate, it was agreed that Leia would sleep in the bed, while the other three took the cots. "You're the oldest, Mother." Jessika fluffed her pillow. "It's only fair."

There was silence for a few minutes, as the quartet settled down in their new sleeping arrangements. "Mother," Rey started softly, "there's something wrong here. Seriously wrong."

"No, what makes you think that?" Kaydel rolled her eyes. "There's only four giant frogs and a walking carpet downstairs and a grouchy lizard who looks like a mobile pincusion hiding in the tower. And did we mention they all walk and talk and make stew like humans?"

"Kay, enough." Leia sighed. "We've had a long day. Why don't we all get some sleep? We'll discuss this in the morning." She put out the candles in the chandelier and the one next to her bed. "Good night, ladies!

As soon as she heard the chorus of "Good night, Mother!" Leia's head dropped onto the pillow. The faded lavender sheets were a soft, buttery satin that felt wonderful against her skin. She tried to concentrate and figure out where she'd seen that horned toad's eyes before, but it was no use. She fell into dreams just moments later.

 _Leia's feet tread on a long, cobblestone path leading through the most beautiful rose garden she had ever seen. Rose bushes lined the walkway, their soft yellow and pink petals giving the warm night air a spicy scent. The moon shown over a gate and a thick archway of blood-red roses that lead to the wall of an elegant country manor house. It looked almost like the house they were currently living in, but better-kept and much cleaner._

" _Mother!" Her daughters hurried after her. Rey's grin nearly split her face. "Look at these gowns!" She turned around, showing off her yellow brocade with the gold roses and soft ribbons and her topaz tiara. "They're like a dream come true!"_

 _Kaydel patted the blue velvet bow on her stomacher. The blue velvet and lace skirt billowed around her ankles. A sapphire tiara sparkled in her golden hair. "I don't know what's going on, but someone has exquisite taste. These are the latest fashion from Paris."_

" _Mother looks the best." Jessika tugged at the wide lace sleeves on her pink satin gown with the gold braid trim and white ruffles on the skirt. A tiara of diamonds was nestled in her sleek black locks._

 _Leia hadn't had the chance to look at herself until now. Her silk gown was a deep purple, almost the same color as the spring night, with a heavy brocade skirt. Lavender bows on the stomacher and the lace trimmed overskirt gave her a youthful hair. Their hair was swept up with the same roses as in the garden and jewels that sparkled in the moonlight. A diamond and amethyst tiara sparkled in her silver hair. Her fingers stroked the matching necklace, with its interwoven flower pattern._

 _She was about to ask the girls if they'd seen anyone else when the sound of footsteps on a broken twig startled her. "Stay behind me, girls." Leia managed to get all three behind her as four long shadows fell over the stone path._

" _I'm sorry, Your Majesty." A handsome youth stepped out from behind the white rose arbor. "We didn't mean to startle you." He had deeply tanned skin, glossy dark curls, and soft, sensuous pink lips. He wore a fine suit of navy blue and yellow velvet, with gleaming brass buttons. His curls framed a golden crown. "My name is Prince Poe of Yavin, Your Majesty."_

" _I am Prince Finn of Bespin." The dark-skinned youth in the red velvet coat bowed, his silver crown as bright as his gentle brown eyes._

 _The third youth's bow was more like a bob. His gold coat and trousers strained at his rather rotund frame. "And I'm Prince Temmin of Wexley."_

 _A fourth figure remained in the shadows, his face partially obscured. The moon showed a black and silver brocade suit, silk jabot, and massive silver crown fit for a king, with locks the color of moonlight worn longer than the fashion. Leia went up to him curiously. "And what's your name, sir? Pardon me, but I think we may have met before."_

 _The man's face fell. He shook his head and turned helplessly to the youths. Poe patted his shoulder and turned to Leia. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid our guardian is mute. When we're here, we do the speaking for him."_

 _Bands of moonlight lit up hazel eyes and a familiar lazy smirk as he bent over to kiss her hand. She curtsied for him. "At least your inability to talk hasn't effected your manners."_

" _We must make a request of you, Your Majesty," Prince Poe continued. "We are being held prisoner in this home. Only your four can set us free."_

" _Where?" Rey pushed in front, taking Finn's hand. "And who did it? Those frog-things in the manor?"_

 _Kaydel frowned. "But they seem so nice!"_

" _Don't be deceived by appearances." Poe's eyes slid towards Jessika, who was already looking him over. "We're under a terrible curse. You can only break it if you see through the darkness."_

" _Yeah, don't let the disguises fool you." Temmin grinned. "We're normally better-looking than this"_

" _I knew it!" Rey made a face. "There is black magic in this place. It's crawling with it!"_

" _How can we break the curse?" Leia took the king's hand. "Please, one of you must tell us. Why would the frogs hold you hostage? Kaydel's right. They've been nothing but kind to us." The king was hesitant. He longed to embrace this violet beauty, but the curse kept him confined to the shadows. He settled for gently rubbing her hand and gazing into those fathomless doe eyes._

" _We can't stay here much longer." Finn looked over his shoulder. "They'll be here any minute!"_

 _The king nodded. "No, you can't leave now! You must tell us where to find you!" Leia leaned closer to him, squinting up into those bright, ever-changing orbs. "You know, maybe I'm just getting old, but you are so familiar! We've met somewhere before. I just can't...remember where.."_

 _The king lifted her chin, his leather-gloved hand pressing against her soft porcelain cheek. Two tears rolled down his lined face, shining like stars in the waning moonlight. "My god," she gasped, "has someone hurt you? You poor man. We'll do whatever we can to help you. I swear it."_

 _He was about to kiss her when a red bolt of lightning threw them apart. Leia landed hard on the ground. The king stumbled back into the shadows, landing in the arms of a hulking beast with devil's wings and the sharp claws and blood-stained teeth of a demon. Demons emerged from every shadow, grabbing the struggling youths from behind. Rey leaped onto the one that held Finn, but he flung her off his back and into a tree. She hit the trunk and fell to the ground unconscious. Jessika fought another demon, while a third chased a screaming Kaydel around a bush filled with roses._

" _Oh no, you don't. Not tonight." A ghoulish figure in a heavy cloak waved a long staff topped with a glowing blood-red jewel. Vines and roots burst from the ground and snaked down from the bushes to wrap around the men's arms and legs. "We don't want the game to be too easy. These wenches need more of a challenge."_

" _Never!" Leia grabbed the creature's arm. "Unhand him! You're a black magician. A sorcerer. I've read about you before. I won't let you harm these men any further!"_

 _The wicked man laughed in her face. "You, a mere woman? What can you do?"_

" _I know a little magic of my own." Leia shot out her hand, calling a long garland of roses to wrap around him tightly._

 _The sorcerer only laughed. The red light writhed around the garland, causing it to crumble and wither. "What adorable parlor tricks, Your Majesty. Now, you'll taste the full brunt of my power!"_

 _The girls screamed as a jagged red lightning bolt sizzled over Leia, flinging her to the ground. The young people all let out shrieks of horror. The three girls ran to her side. The boys were about to join them, but the demon-devils dragged them back and shoved them off towards the house. The king opened his mouth to let out an angry shout, but no sound emerged. He thrashed wildly in his woody bonds._

" _You're coming with me, Your so-called Majesty." The sorcerer's smile was taunting. "Your Majesty indeed! You'll never be a king again. I've seen to that. You and those pretty youths you tend to will become mindless servants once this year is out."_

 _He gave Leia one last, searing look. "Leave this place, Queen Leia. These men belong to me now. You and those bratty little wenches of yours will never break the curse." He swung his cape over him and the helpless monarch, making them both vanish._

" _Mother!" Rey shook at her. "Mother, please wake up! Mother! Mother, please!"_

"Mother!" Leia finally cracked open one eye. The girls stood around her bed in their night shifts and caps, all looking worried. Rey shook her shoulder. "Mother," she fretted, "are you all right?"

"You were having a nightmare," Kaydel added. "You woke up screaming."

Jessika made a face. "And woke us up."

"I'm sorry, girls." Leia managed to pull herself into a sitting position as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Bright light streamed through the pale curtains on the windows. Sunshine illumiated the room, making it a bit less spooky than the night before. "I didn't sleep well. I had the worst nightmare. There were these gentlemen, all well-dressed. One of them couldn't speak. He kept hiding in the shadows. I wish he hadn't. He was so familiar..."

"And there were three handsome boys," Kaydel added with a grin. "They were all princes in fancy clothes."

"And a nasty black magician." Rey made a face. "He shot you with the dark arts lightning before we could stop him, and I was knocked into a tree trunk."

Jessika tapped the side of her chin. "They mentioned something about a curse, and them being prisoners in the house..."

Kaydel frowned. "We all had the same dreams?"

Rey nodded. "Looks like it. It seemed so real!"

"I think it may have been." Leia threw the bedclothes aside. "Ladies, we need to talk to those frogs, including that 'master' of theirs. I think they're the key to solving this mystery."

"Mother," Rey said softly as they went to the wardrobe, "the evil sorcerer...I swear he reminded me of Snoke."

"Me too. It wouldn't surprise me if he had a hand in this." The queen pulled out a simple blue and tan-striped morning dress. "We'll discuss it further at breakfast."

All four women trooped downstairs, well before Finn came for them. He and Snap were just emerging from the yards when Leia stomped right up to them. "Good morning, gentlemen. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, Miss Leia." Snap shrugged. Finn noticed the determination in Leia's eyes and seemed more worried. "Fire away."

"It seems my daughters and I all had...dreams...last night." Leia's eyes remained steadily on them. The frog and the toad exchanged looks and squirmed on their webbed feet like naughty schoolboys. "The same dreams. Dreams about a sorcerer and four men, one of whom I really think I've seen before..."

"Where are they?" Rey pushed toward the duo. "What have you done with them?"

Finn just looked confused. "Huh? Where's what?"

"Them! The boys in our dream!" Rey glared at them. "I'll bet you have them locked in the dungeon or something!"

"We're in a manor house." Snap was trying not to laugh. "There's no dungeon. We have a basement that's kind of damp, but I wouldn't call it a jail cell."

His toad friend gulped. "Ladies, we...there's things we can't tell you."

Snap nodded. "Not if we want to stay alive."

"Where's your master?" Leia looked towards the stairs. "I want to have a few words with him."

"He's...he's not feeling well," Finn began. "He won't be down for breakfast."

"That's right," Snap nodded too quickly. "He, er, tripped and fell downstairs."

"Then I'll tend to his wounds while I have a word with him." The queen turned to her daughters. "Jessika, get me bandages, in case he broke something. Finn, please show her where they are. The rest of you, tell Chewbacca the Master and I will be having breakfast in his room."

"But..." Finn never had the chance to finish. Leia was already stomping upstairs, her face red with anger. The youthful toad sighed. He'd told the Master the ladies wouldn't buy the falling downstairs story. That sorcerer had really hurt him for last night. He just hoped Miss Leia would actually be able to help.

Leia stormed up the steep steps to the tower, stewing to herself all the way. "Falling downstairs," indeed! The silly idiot was probably just trying to avoid her. Now she knew there was something terrible going on here, or he wouldn't be hiding. She was starting to wonder if he really did have a king and his court locked up in the house. She wouldn't put it past him. And she was starting to think he was such a sweet toad last night, even if he was hard on himself.

"Hello?" She banged on the door. "It's Leia. I want to talk to you."

Somehow, it managed moan and croak at the same time. "Go away."

"No, Toad. I need to talk to you." To her surprise, the heavy wooden door opened on it's own when she shoved her shoulder at it.

The Toad King's quarters were a mess, and it wasn't just bad housekeeping. Broken pots and ink jars had been flung against the walls. The curtains and paintings on the wall had been slashed to ribbons. Thin ribbons of ink had spilled across brittle papers lined with indecipherable writing. Books had been knocked off a splintering shelf. His bed wasn't nearly as fancy as the one she slept in downstairs. Thin slashes on the headboard indicated that it had been cut with a narrow implement recently, possibly as narrow as a spike.

The lump under the musty green brocade blanket croaked louder as Leia opened the remains of the curtains, letting the early spring sunlight flood the room. "You need to learn to control your temper," she scolded. "I heard pottery crashing up here yesterday, when the girls and I were dressing for dinner. Really, for a toad of your age, you behave like a child. You're supposed to be a role model to those poor enchanted youths downstairs."

One bloodshot hazel orb appeared from under the bedclothes. "What makes you think this house is enchanted?"

Leia was already gathering the broken bits of pottery in one of the few vessels still in one piece. "We are not ordinary, dull-witted ladies of the court. Rey and I have studied magic, and the other two have keen minds of their won. Frogs who talk and move about on four legs? The walking carpet who makes our meals? Not to mention, my daughters and I all had the same dream last night."

Another eye and a warty mouth emerged. "Must have been some dream, Your Worship. You look a little pale."

"It wasn't so bad, at first." Leia sighed. "That man...the king...I know him! I've seen him before. I just can't think of where. I wish he could have talked, or at least come into the light."

"Dreams are just dreams." A spiny hand, with purple bruises under the spiky skin, slid out. "Look, Your Worship, I didn't have a much better night than you did. If you'd just leave..."

Leia turned around in surprise. "How did you know I'm the queen?"

"Toads may not be smart, but we hear things." His other arm more closely resembled one big, spiny purple spot. "Now that you cleaned up, you can go downstairs and let me die in peace."

"Don't be such a baby. I need to ask you a few questions." She pulled up an old wooden chair alongside the bed. "My daughters and I all dreamed of four men who claimed they were being held prisoner in this house. Do you know anything about that?"

"We've lived here for a couple of years, Your Majesty," the toad croaked in annoyance, "and we've never seen anyone here but us."

"Normally, I would have written it off as a dream myself." Leia closed her eyes. "But four people do not have the same dream in one night."

The horned toad king's entire spike-covered head finally emerged from under the covers. Angry purple-black bruises stood out under his spines. Broken spines and nasty red welts and scars littered his broad gray back. "I told you, Your Worship," he croaked, "I didn't have a good night, either. I was attacked by a sorcerer last night. He was going to harm my wards. I wouldn't let him, so he thrashed me and burned me with his magic."

"It was very brave of you to try to save those lads." Leia straightened the blankets on the bed. "Next time he attempts anything of the sort, send for Rey and me. We have considerable powers of our own. We may be able to help you."

"I'd say no," the Horned Toad began, "but you have that stubborn set to your lips. You'd probably run out and help me, no matter what I told you." He managed to caress her fingers, despite his spines. "I like that in a lady. You have spirit. You and the girls. Maybe that's what we need around here."

Leia couldn't help feel her heart quicken as he rubbed. "Stop that."

He was still gazing into her eyes. "Stop what?"

"Your hands are covered in spines."

"And yours are dusty from the pots." He inched closer to her. "Are you afraid of me, fair queen?"

"No," she admitted. "Not afraid. Just.." Her eyes met his oddly human ones. "It's just...you remind me so much of someone I knew once, it makes my heart hurt."

He slid as close to her as he dared with his spines. "You're trembling."

She didn't move away. "I'm not trembling."

"Yes, you are." He took her chin. "You're so beautiful," he croaked softly. "Just like I remember..."

They were about to kiss when there was a knock at the door. Finn poked his brown head in. "Hello, Master? Miss Leia? I have those bandages you wanted, and breakfast is here."

They broke away, both of them turning a violent shade of scarlet. Leia stood first. "I'll get that." She directed Finn to put the bandages on the toad's bed, and found a gilt-edged table that still stood in one corner of the room for the furry servant to lay their breakfast on. He'd even brought fine old china and slightly tarnished silverware to eat with.

"Are you still interested in joining me in the library today?" Leia cut her quail sausage. "I know you're not feeling well..."

"Hmm?" The toad hadn't even touched his broth of flies and vegetables. "Oh, well, thanks to you, I'm feeling a little better now. I don't think I'd mind joining you downstairs. Might be good for me, actually. I spend too much time up here, anyway. Gets kind of lonely."

"By the way," Leia questioned, "the boys told me their names, but you never did tell us yours. They only call you 'Master.'"

"Ha..." His croak faltered and stuck in his throat before he added, "Uh, Harold. My name is Harold." He gave her the laziest smirk a horned toad could managed. "But you can call me Harry."

She didn't for a minute believe he was telling the truth. It was rather obvious that he was about to say something else. "All right then, Harry."

"Leia," he blurted, "I was wondering...would you, uh, sleep with me?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Sleep with me. Just for one night. I promise, I'll be a gentle-toad and not touch anything." His eyes gleamed with hopefulness.

"I'm sorry." Leia pushed her plate of eggs aside. "But I'm not quite ready for that yet. We only just met." She squinted at him. "Although...there really is something familiar about you...maybe it's the set of your mouth..."

Harold pushed his own bowl away. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Come on. Let's go have a look at that library."

The next few months went by tranquilly, or at least as tranquil as it can be when you live with four walking frogs and a giant furry creature. Rey and Finn spent those months in the garden. She was so happy to have found someone who was so eager to learn about growing things. They found seeds and gardening tools in a weathered shed in the back of the house. There was an ivy-covered wall just off the main house that seemed to have been a vegetable garden at one point, though it was sadly overgrown with weeds and choking vines.

A lovely rose garden near the back porch seemed to have done somewhat better. As March rolled into April, and then May, they began to bloom with the most intoxicating honey scent. Rey had never seen so many different types of roses. "And they've always been here?" she asked as she gently pruned a bush in her stiff cotton gardening gloves.

"At least as long as we've been here," Finn admitted. "And that was at least five years ago."

"Why don't you just leave?" Rey clipped a pink rose that was starting to wither. "The house is falling apart. You're all intelligent and well-spoken, Harold too, even if he doesn't believe it. You could do well elsewhere..."

"How?" Unusual bitterness crept into Finn's voice. "As the side show attraction at a carnvial? Rey, look at us! We're hideous! Besides," he added, "we can't leave."

She moved on to the next bushes, a delicate vine of creamy yellow blooms that climbed up the side of the house, hiding much of the peeling paint. "I don't think you're that ugly." The shears sliced through the stems of two roses. "I used to think toads were awful creatures, but you...you're not bad."

Finn's voice went up an octave. "I'm not? Really?"

"Really." Rey dropped the roses in her basket...then remembered something else Finn had said. "Why can't you leave?"

"It's part of the..." The toad gasped before quickly adding "We just can't, that's all."

Rey threw the next rose harder than she planned. It nearly bounced right back out of her basket. "That's ridiculous! You claim you don't know anything about the princes and king being held prisoner in the house, either!"

Finn frowned. "Those are just dreams, Rey."

"But they seem so real!" Rey tugged at a stubborn stem. "The moor prince from Bespin...he's such a dear man. He reminds me of someone...ouch!" A thorn jabbed into the tender skin on her thumb, drawing a small bead of blood that resembled the deep red roses on the bushes behind them.

"Are you all right?" The toad's brown eyes bulged more than usual. "I shouldn't have gotten you upset. Here, let me see that." He inspected her thumb, checking it and her hand all over.

"It's not so bad." She wiggled her wounded digit. "See? The blood's already stopping."

"I'm so sorry, Rey," Finn went on. "I didn't mean for that to happen! Really! I just...we can't talk about, well, why we're here, not like this, and..."

"Finn," Rey said, putting a finger on his wide lips. "You're babbling. Enough. I'm all right." She turned to the vine and clipped another flower. "Here. This is for you."

"Oh Rey..." He turned it over in his hand. "Thank you. It's been a long time since someone's given me a nice gift like this."

She put the clippers in the basket. "Why don't we put the tools away, then bring the flowers inside and find a vessel to put them in? I think the bedrooms and downstairs parlors could use a bit of color."

"And they smell amazing." Finn smiled at her. Rey felt her heart melt into a pile of goo in her chest. "I know a closet downstairs that holds all kind of bottles and vases made from colored glass or crystal. They'd look really pretty in those."

"That's perfect!" She gave him her own big grin back. His toad heart skipped at least two beats. "Come on. Let's go find them and start brightening these dull rooms."

A month later, Kaydel and Snap were whiling away the time in the music room on a rainy afternoon. Kay was the only one of the girls with any musical talent. She played the harpsichord beautifully, sang sweetly, and was and fairly proficient in the guitar and harp. Snap's webbed fingers made playing instruments difficult, but he did have a rather nice, boisterous voice. Kay had discovered a stack of old sheet music, some of it going back a century or more, in a hutch in the music room. They spent as much time as they could dancing and laughing, telling jokes and listening to Kay perform the antique songs.

Caught up in the music, Snap grabbed Kay and whirled her around the room. They laughed as Snap stumbled over his big webbed feet. "I used to be much better at this," he admitted, "before...well, years ago."

They finally collapsed on the old velvet couch in a sweaty heap. "What were you like," Kaydel gasped as she regained her breath, "before?"

Snap gave her a big frog grin. "Almost as handsome as I am now."

The blond girl giggled back. "I always thought frogs were rather cute." She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to hide it. Mother and the girls and I figured out months ago that you're all under a spell of some kind." She returned to the harpsichord. "We're still having those dreams..."

Snap hastily grabbed a brittle piece of sheet music. "How about this song? Might be nice to have something slower after that last tune."

"Not right now." Kaydel took the sheet music, but she didn't glance at it. Her velvet brown eyes moved to his bulging ones. "You keep avoiding the question. We've been having those dreams every few nights for months now. The princes keep asking us to find them." She gave him the sweetest smile she could manage. "If you tell me what's going on, I promise I won't tell anyone else. Not even Mother or Mister Harold."

He slid onto the bench next to her, his plump green face losing its jovial mood. "I'm sorry, Kay, but I can't tell you. None of us can. It's part of the conditions of the spell."

Kaydel's long fingers glided over the harpsichord. The song she played was soft and melancholy. "I knew it," she said quietly over the music. "Mother was right. There is some kind of bad magic at work here. I can't feel it the way she and Rey can. I don't have their magic. But it's pretty obvious."

"Don't worry." He put his slimy fingers over hers. "It's not that kind of bad magic. We won't hurt you, and we sure won't let him hurt you, either."

Kay's eyebrows nearly grazed her scalp. "'Him?' This wouldn't be that nasty old sorcerer who abuses the king in our dream every time we see him would it?"

"That's him. He's not fond of us, either, but he really doesn't like the Master." Snap shrugged. "We think he wanted to court the Master's lady and decided to get rid of him. Not that he ever talks about it. He's mentioned having been in love before to us, but he won't say anything else. I think it's too painful for him."

Kay's delicate pink lips turned down. "That poor man. And all of you. You must miss your families something terrible."

Snap nodded. "I miss my mother, and our home. She has to be worried about me. Probably thinks I'm dead."

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his eyes. "It'll be all right. I miss the Millennium Palace, and Clarence and Arthur, and Father Luke."

"Thanks." He somehow managed to blow his nose with it. Kaydel wrinkled her smaller one at all the slime-coated bit of linen. She dropped it in a small bag and vowed to wash it in a tub later.

"By the way," Snap went on as he dabbed at his huge brown eyes, "who's Father Luke? Miss Leia's husband?"

Kaydel shook her head. "No, he's her brother, but he raised us like a father. Mother's husband Han has been gone for many years." She sighed dreamily. "I wish we could have met him. The drawings she has of him are beautiful! They remind me..." She bit her lip. "The almost remind me of the king in our dreams, the one the sorcerer keeps dragging away. The one who can't talk."

"Uh, right." Snap quickly pushed a key down, producing a tinny sound. "Why don't you play me the rest of that song?" He gave her his most charming smile. "I'd really love to hear it."

"Well, all right." Kay knew he was trying to distract her. He and his brothers knew more about the mysterious "Master" and the sorcerer than they let on. It was just a matter of figuring out how to get them to reveal what they knew, without bringing down the wrath of the sorcerer and getting anyone in trouble.

It was a hot day in late August when Poe and Jessika decided to ride down to the lake for a swim. Jess loved having his company. He was kind, funny, brilliant with animals and machines alike, and an incorrigible flirt. She had to laugh at his florid manners, which were at odds with his orange-green figure and merry bulging brown eyes.

"I assure you, miss," he told her as he executed a perfect backstroke, "I am even more dashing when I'm in my own body. Papa used to try to send around pretty principessas to win my hand." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "None were suitable. Such silly creatures! They didn't know a bit from a saddle, or how to mend their own clockwork music boxes."

Jess' head emerged from the ripples in the warm bottle green water. The lake was as warm as bath water at this time of year, and just as soothing. The tension in her muscles, which had gotten a bit sore from their long ride, eased and melted away. "I'm glad Mother and Father Luke think princesses should be taught useful things, like gardening and caring for animals and repairing machines, instead of just 'ladylike' activities like sewing and embroidery." She made a face. "I can sew well enough to fix torn saddle blankets, but I can't embroider worth a darn. The floss always gets tangled. The other two are better at it than I am."

"That is alright, Jess. You're good at other things." Poe flashed the most charming smile a frog could manage at her. "You're good at winning hearts. You've certainly won mine."

Jess grinned. "You're not bad, either. Better than that siff waxwork dummy Hux I met the day before we came here." She shivered, despite the mild air surrounding her. "Brr! I've seen paintings of killers with kinder eyes. I'll bet he doesn't know a horse from a horsefly...and wouldn't hesitate to kill both if they went against his leader."

"He's one of Snoke's men." Poe's voice dropped, turning into a low, grating croak. "Stay away from him. You're right. He'd no sooner trample over you with the horse than court you."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of going anywhere near him ever again." Jessika stood in the water, just barely getting her footing on the mucky ground. "I think it's time we started back to the house." She shaded her eyes, turning her gaze through the deep green treetops. "I can just barely see clouds coming in. It may storm soon."

Poe had already started stroking for shore. "I'll get the horses' saddlebags together." He hurried over to his beloved orange and white stallion Bee Bee and Jessika's spirited golden mare Ginger.

"You know," Jessika began as she splashed her way towards the sand, "your name is very familiar. It's the same as the prince in the dreams we keep having. The one who speaks for the poor king who has no voice." She stumbled over a root in the muck, stopping to rub her offended big toe before continuing. "Do you know anything about that? He's a bit of a flirt, too."

"No, Jess." Poe the frog's back was to her as he filled Bee Bee's bags with the leftovers from their lunch. "I don't know anything about it." His voice had turned cautious, and almost as stiff as Hux.

"Look, Poe," Jess grumbled as she managed to stumble onto the pebbly yellow sand, "we all know there's magic in this castle. It's pretty obvious that you, your 'brothers,' the furry servant, and Master Harold are under a nasty spell, but we can't do much about it unless you tell us what's going on."

"We can't!" The angry croak burst from Poe's smooth, wide green lips. "It's part of the spell. All we know is...the Master has to wine, dine, and sleep with...a woman who...who is willing to...to love him...despite what he looks like...and acts like now." His croak became raspier and stuck in his throat, until he could barely force the words out. "Then...she has...to...kiss...him."

"Is that all?" Jess grinned widely. "Mother already has a crush on Mister Harold. They eat lunch together every day in the library or out in the rose garden. That takes care of the 'wine and dine' part. The 'sleep' part is going to be tougher." She threw on her dress, missing buttons in her haste to get home. "After that, getting her to kiss him should be a walk in the park!" She shoved her light green brocade shoes on her feet as quickly as possible.

"I hope you're right." Poe leaned against BeeBee, stroking her soft white muzzle. "I miss my papa. I'm his only child. I want so badly to be home, but we can't leave here."

"Why here?" Jess strapped her own saddlebags on Ginger, who nudged her playfully. "Why this house? It's in bad shape, too much for just all of you to repair."

"It's off the beaten track, mostly hidden by the trees." Poe swung nimbly onto BeeBee. "The Master thought it would be a good place to hide. Besides, it's the closest place to the lake. We need constant sources of fresh water to keep our skin wet. Part of being an amphibian." He turned his horse towards the house. "How about a race? Last one to the house has to muck the stalls after we get in."

"Wait up!" He'd already taken off down the leaf-strewn path. "No fair, you got a head start!" Jess spurred Ginger after him. There was more she wanted to ask, but at least she'd gotten more off him than she expected. Now, it was just a matter of letting Mother continue to fall in love with Harold...if his own prickly skin and even more prickly temper didn't drive her off.

Kaydel and Rey were in Kay's room when Jessika arrived. Their rooms had finally been prepared two weeks after they'd arrived. Kay's was the frilliest, with pale blue satin covers trimmed with ruffles and bows and faded sky-blue walls. "Good, you're both here." She made a most unladylike leap into the center of the bed, sending several feathers sky-high as she landed. "We need to talk."

"About you and Poe?" Kaydel smirked. "We thought you two had gone into the woods to share a secret rendezvous."

Red spots crept across Jessika's tanned face as her sisters giggled. "Of course not. We went swimming, then raced each other. But I did get some information out of him, even though I very nearly had to pry it out." She told them what Poe had revealed about the curse and Harold, finishing with "If Harold gets a woman to fall in love with him, sleep with him, live with him, and kiss him, they'll all be released."

Rey tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the old writing desk. "That's why he asked Mother to sleep with him. She told me this morning he's done it several times a week since we came here."

"I don't know if I'd want Mother sleeping with Master Harold." Kaydel wrinkled her nose. "He's a horned toad. What if he sticks her accidentally in the night?"

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Jessika frowned. "I'm not sure Mother's ready for that yet."

"Besides, there's other things to consider." Kaydel retied the pale peach bow in her golden hair. "What about those princes in our dreams? We've seen them every few nights since we came here, and they keep getting more and more desperate. We need to find them."

"Where?" Rey made a face. "We've checked everywhere in the house, except for Master Harold's room and the basement. I'm starting to think that the boys are right. They're just dreams."

"But they seem so real!" Kaydel shrugged. "We could go down to the basement after lunch, while Leia and Master Harold are having their tea in the library. It couldn't hurt."

"What couldn't hurt?" Leia swept in, a basket of tea cakes on her arm. "I thought you girls might want these for a snack. But save a few for me. I'm going downstairs to join Harold in a minute." She smiled knowingly at their guilty faces. "Ok, ladies, just what was going on in here that I can't know about?"

"Oh, we were just talking about going down to the basement for a minute," Rey replied smoothly. "Finn told me there's some old wine in the cellar that might go well with our dinner."

"Well, don't be too long," their mother admonished. "We're having dinner early. It'll be just us women. Harold told me he's taking the boys to hunt flies."

"All right, Mother," they all chorused, trying to look as innocent as possible.

That lasted for all of five seconds, long enough for Leia to leave the room, shaking her head. Jessika bounced off the bed first. "Let's go, before Mother realizes what we're really up to."

Harold was already in the library, pouring over a slightly dusty adventure story, when she arrived with tea and the cakes. "I took the liberty of bringing these myself. Your servant was helping Poe with the horses." She smiled and sat down in the slightly tattered plum-colored brocade chair opposite his. "I hope you have a lot of luck catching flies this evening. I know you said you have to stockpile them to keep from going hungry in the winter."

The horned frog somehow managed to nod. "We'll need those flies. I don't know for how much longer, though. We may not be around after this spring."

"You've finally figured out a way to break this curse?" She poured them tea in slightly chipped porcelain cups as his fat spiny mouth dropped open. "Sugar and cream?"

Harold's bulging hazel eyes nearly popped out of his head. "How did you know about the curse?"

Leia gave him a withering look that had been known to send even the bravest knights scurrying for the hills. "There are four walking, talking frogs and toads living in this house and a walking carpet making our meals. They're not your wards, are they?"

"No, they're not, though I consider them as such now." Harold pushed his tea away. "They're really just good men who got caught up in something that was not their faults."

"How did you get caught up in this curse?" Leia asked as she leaned back with her tea. "None of you are bad fellows. Not even you."

"Thank you." Harold frowned. "Let's say we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She sipped her tea, letting it soothe her nerves and calm her mind enough to continue. "I'm sorry. It's too bad you can't leave the manor. We could use your help in Alderaan. Four walking frogs and a massive furry beast, one of whom knows some magic, would frighten off the barricades far more effectively than a hundred soldiers with gunpowder."

"We've tried to leave." Harold stared at his teacup. "It does no good. A barrier always stops us whenever we go past the lake. It's like an invisible hand that pushes us back and keeps us from running away."

Leia put her own cup aside. "I shouldn't have left Alderaan. Luke says Snoke has built up the barricades, but otherwise been fairly quiet. Kylo Ren has been doing his dirty work for him, slaughtering hundreds of our best soldiers by burning them in magic flames or turning them to dust." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I blame myself for how Ben...Kylo...came out. Han and I...we should have been there for him. Should have done more for him. We neglected his welfare, and now..."

Harold moved to her side, putting his arms around her as best he could without stabbing her. "I'm sorry about that, Your Worship. If it's any consolation, I don't think it's entirely your fault, or your husband's. Young people sometimes get caught up in wrongheaded ideas. They see it as their way of being powerful or rebellious, but all they're really doing is hurting others and breaking hearts. Some people are just bad, no matter where they started in life."

Leia dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief the frog handed her. "Thank you. I love Ben. He'll always be my son. I just don't love what he does. I don't know where we went wrong. I wish we could show him how awful the magic he learned from Snoke is."

"I don't think it had anything to do with you." Harold's narrow lips pressed together angrily. "He's just a bad kid who listened to the wrong people."

"What do you know?" Leia snapped. "You're a frog, or a lizard, really. Your children are tadpoles, then they hop away when they get legs. You barely raise them!"

"I know more about children than you'd think," Harold hissed, "Your Worship!"

"How is it that you know all this?" Leia abruptly shot out of her chair, nearly upsetting the tea table. The tea cup slid off her lap and onto the floor, shattering into a thousand painted bits. "Who are you? You're not a lizard, and you're not a Master, that much I know."

"I can't tell you!" Harold croaked back, his throat inflating to twice his normal size. "It's part of the spell!"

"What is this spell?" Leia put her hands on her hips as his eyes bulged even more than usual. "Who did this to you? Why do my daughters and I have the same dreams every few nights?"

"I can't tell you that, either!" His croak shook the dusty pottery on the shelves. "And I don't know anything about any dreams. They're just dreams. Fantasies!"

"I'd say that about a giant talking horned lizard too," Leia shot back. "But here we are!" She gathered the broken pieces of the tea cup from the floor. Harold tried to help her, forcing her to move back and away from his spikes.

"Furthermore," she continued, slightly more composed, "I want to know where those men from our dreams are being held, especially the oldest." She picked up the remains of the handle. "What I see of him in the shadows is just...I know him. I've known him for years. I just wish he'd come into the light! He's a king, that much I can tell. I can see his crown, and the signet ring of the Kingdom of Alderaan on his right finger."

Harold managed to sweep up the rest of the mess with a small broom he found in a closet in the hall. "He's aware of that, Your Worship." He gently took her hand, trying to avoid sticking her with his spines. "He wants to tell you so, so badly, but the sorcerer always removes his voice before he and his wards enter the Dreamscape. That old black magic crone is terrified that you'll hear him and know the truth."

She leaned closer to his soft yellow belly. "You do know him. You know who he is. Who they are. Where are you hiding them? Or does the sorcerer have them locked in the manor somewhere? Or have they been transformed into something, too?"

He ran his cold webbed fingers over Leia's head, being careful not to stab her with his spines. "We don't have them, my queen. It's the sorcerer who wishes them harm. He..." The toad's croak died in his mouth. He struggled to push the words out. "He...we...we were...the ones...who..."

A crash from outside ended Harold's faltering speech. The four girls hurried outside, Rey carrying a basket of potatoes and carrots. They were covered in cobwebs from head to toe, Kaydel squealing about spiders in her hair. Jessika was trying to get them out, while Rey brushed the cobwebs off, grumbling about princes who weren't in basements or anywhere else but dreams.

Leia sighed. "I'll tell the girls to call off the search. They've been looking for those princes for weeks now. I'm wish they hadn't gone down to the basement now. They all just had baths yesterday. They'll have to wash again. I won't let them sit at the dinner table looking like that."

"I've seen the boys look worse after a bug-catching hunt." The frog master's protruding hazel eyes swiveled over to the clock Jessika had built in the corner. "And according to the clock, it's time for the boys and I to leave for tonight's hunt." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"But..." Leia didn't have the time to finish before he made his hasty exit. "But Han used to call me that. He called me 'Your Worship,' too. How did he know?"

The trio of girls stumbled in as Leia finished sweeping the cup. "We got the rest of our dinner, Mother," Rey began. They'd all straightened their work dresses, but Leia could still see bits of cobweb in their hair, and their dresses were smudge with dirt and mold from the basement's walls and sand floor.

Their mother sighed. "First of all, you don't have to search for the princes anymore. I'm starting to get an inkling of where they are." She wrinkled her nose at their dirty faces and arms. "Second, you're going to have to wash again. You're all filthy."

"Have you figured out who Master Harold is?" Rey asked excitedly.

Jessika grinned. "Can you give us a hint?"

Leia's smile was more cryptic. "Only in dreams, my dear."

 _Moments, it seemed, after she set her head on her pillow, Leia found herself on one of the more obscure paths in a darker part of the rose garden. Her gown was magnificent tonight, red velvet with gold lace and the most intricate gold and robin's-egg blue flowers and leaves embroidered on the underskirt and cuffs. The skirt was enormous, as elaborate as any in the finest European courts. A golden tiara with a red ruby heart as large as an egg glittered in her graying locks, swept into curls around her shoulders and the blue silk choker._

" _Hello?" The darkness was less inviting and more stifling, perhaps because of the changing seasons. The moon had an orange harvest hue tonight that gave the crackling grass an eerie tone. "King? Girls? Princes?" All she heard were leave rustling in the wind and a few soft sighs. There had been the sound of footsteps a few minutes ago, but they were gone now. She sighed, playing with a diamond and ruby bracelet on her wrist. "I don't know why I'm bothering. He can't respond to me. I wish he could tell me his name, or which kingdom he rules. The princes refuse to talk about him. 'All in good time' isn't much of an answer."_

 _She felt a warm, leathery hand on her shoulder. "Oh, thank goodness!" She turned around to see...well, what little she could ever see of him. He wore a sable-trimmed black velvet cloak over his broad shoulders. The barest hint of a black vest and snow-white silk shirt glowed in the shadows. "I thought that sorcerer might have hurt you again."_

 _They settled down on the stone bench by a group of oak trees just turning from green to gold. The leather-clad hand, with their long fingers, reached over and tentatively touched her cheek, stroking it. "Why can't I see you? I have some idea of what you look like, but you never leave the darkness. I'd be able to help you more if you were visible."_

 _Feminine voices giggled from the near-by trees as she lay her head on his shoulder. Silver tresses as soft as fox fur were topped by a sapphire-trimmed crown glowed in the darkness, but is face remained obscured. The vague outline of a strong chin and striking, heavily lined cheekbones blurred into the deep orange shadows of a harvest moon._

" _I think I have some idea of what's going on. I'm not certain, but I can guess." She rubbed the gold ring with the signature of Alderaan on his finger. "I know this ring. I've seen it many times before. It's only worn by true Alderaanian royalty. You must have been a member of our court at one time, or even..."_

 _He shook his head enthusiastically, the moonlight showing lips turning up in a familiar lazy smirk. "You...my husband...he used to do that, whenever he got one of his crazy ideas, or he wanted to tease me. You're so much like him. I miss him badly."_

 _Whispered voices and a few giggles emerged from the rustling bushes behind them, but she ignored them. "It reminds me of the time my Han was kidnapped by Vader, Father of Death, a terrible black magician, and sealed in a block of granite. Han had been a thief at one time, and he owed money to a greedy old sultan in the Kingdom of Tatoonie. My heart shattered when I saw the enchanted stone creep around his legs, then his arms. He...he kissed me, while he could still move, just before it reached his torso. I told him that I loved him, and he said...he said he knew."_

 _She couldn't help the sob that escaped from her lips. "I wish I could tell him that I know he loves me, too. Something terrible happened to him. I can feel it. He wouldn't have left me otherwise. Most of Alderaan thinks he was killed, but Luke and I know he wasn't."_

 _A series of "awwwws" and romantic sighs ruffled the yellowing leaves on the bushes behind them as strong arms reached out of the blackness to wrap Leia in their embrace. She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with recognition. "Thank you." She leaned into his strong chest, so warm and cozy. He rubbed her back, his fingers stealing under her buttons, then under her stays. The buttery leather against her delicate skin made her shudder with pleasure._

" _That feels wonder," she gasped as his fingers deftly moved down her back. "Han used to do that for me, after an especially stressful day dealing with the court. I'd do his shoulders. He'd get so tense! I don't think he ever got used to handling the nobles. He would rather be off racing horses."_

 _Her hand stole into the darkness, kneading hard under the navy coat, into the pure white silk. The whispers and rustling in the bushes intensified as she moaned, pushing hard into his shoulders. "Ohhh, this is wonderful!" Her back nearly arched from the pleasure. His pink lips opened and would have moaned deeply, had he been able to make any type of noise. "Ooohhhs!" went up from the bushes._

 _She gently ran her fingers from his shoulders and across his neck to the noble square chin. The skin was slashed by an ancient, jagged scar...one that she knew well. "It is you! I knew it. There's only one man in the world who could rub my back like that. I know that ring, too. If you can't come into the light..." Her milky face leaned into the indigo moonlight. "I'll love you in the shadows."_

 _Their lips were about to meet when they heard a crash behind them. Leia jumped up from the stone bench and the king retreated into the darkness as six young bodies clad in bright-colored brocades, velvets, and silks tumbled out of the bushes. The queen sighed in exasperation. "I was wondering where all of you you went. Shouldn't you be courting each other, instead of intruding on our time together?"_

" _You're a lot more interesting." Poe brushed off his red brocade suit._

" _Besides," Kaydel added as she straightened the gold lace on her pink satin stomacher, "we wanted to make sure everything went right."_

" _Well," said a grinning Snap with stars in his eyes, "are you going to kiss him?"_

 _Leia's grin broadened. The king's lazy smirk brightened the enveloping night. "We were about to do that when we were quite rudely interrupted...but since you asked, I think we'll return to it. After all," she grinned as the boys whistled and the girls sighed, "he is my husband."_

 _But when her arms reached for her beloved Han, they came up empty. The handsome king had been replaced by a creaking figure in a heavy black cloak. "Where is he?" she cried out in anguish. "Where's Han? It's him, isn't it? You've kept him hidden from me all this time!" She turned to the shocked group behind her. "He is, isn't he, boys?"_

 _Poe nodded. "We couldn't tell you. It is the King of Alderaan, but he's changed, Your Majesty. We all have."_

" _You think you're so close to solving the mystery." A bony finger slithered from under the sorcerer's heavy black cloak. Even the figure's short laugh exuded evil. "You and those silly girls. The youths belong to me, now, as does your precious husband."_

 _The young couples followed Leia as she stormed over to the wizened figure, giving him her best angry glare. "Han is his own man," she fumed, shaking with rage. "Neither he nor the princes belong to you, like they were pets you could control!"_

 _The man burst into laughter at Leia's mentioning pets. "It's rather amusing you should say that, Your Majesty," he chortled. His laughter sounded quite familiar._

 _Prince Poe coughed as Finn and Snap exchanged looks. "Your Majesty, let him go," the curly locked lad begged. "Please, he'll hurt us, or worse yet, hurt the king. You saw what he did to him the first time you were here."_

" _I won't let him! Not this time!" Leia raised her hands, sending thorny vines slashing against the sorcerer, attacking him left and right. One vine managed to cut through the hood. Red blood dripped down the withered, dead-white cheeks._

" _You'll pay for that dearly, Your Majesty." His devils were already holding back the young people, dragging the boys away while the girls fought them with all their strength. The sorcerer wound his bony fingers through Leia's hair, yanking it hard, ignoring his daughters' screams. "As long as King Han is part of the shadows, he's still mine."_

" _Mother!" Rey rushed to her as the lightning sent her sprawling to the ground. "Mother, please! Oh Mother, awaken!"_

"Mother!"

"Han..." Leia moaned. "Oh Han...please...no..."

"Mother!" The queen's eyes flew open. All three of her daughters stood around her, their eyes wide with worry. "Mother," Rey insisted, "you were having a horrible nightmare. We could hear you screaming."

Jessika frowned. "I think we all did."

"He's here." Leia threw her blankets aside. "At least, in my dream, he was."

Kaydel exchanged worried looks with her sisters. "Who is, Mother?" she asked in surprise.

"Han." Leia pulled on her silken robe. "I knew he was close-by. He's a prisoner, with the other boys."

Rey gently took her hand. "Mother, we've searched every nook and cranny of this house, from top to bottom. I can feel them, too...but if they're here, they must be somewhere on the grounds."

"We'll keep looking." Jessika took her other hand. "There's four of them. You can't hide a king and three princes forever."

"Unless you had magic." Kaydel put her arms around Leia's back. "I wonder if that nasty old sorcerer turned them into something. Maybe like the frogs downstairs."

"Yes," Leia began thoughtfully, "I wonder."

There was a knock on the door before Leia could wonder further. "Breakfast is ready," Finn told them. "The Master wants Miss Leia to eat with him in his room. He's...feeling poorly today."

Leia got to her feet, flinging the door open so hard, Finn nearly fell in with it. "Is he all right? Did something happen to him? He never misses our library time."

Finn sighed. "You'll see upstairs, Miss. He ran afoul of...him...again."

"All right." She reached for a simple yellow day dress, then turned to her daughters. "But no more searching for the princes. We'll figure out another way to find them."

The girls nodded. "It'll be easier with all of us, anyway," Rey pointed out. "You're the one who knows what King Han actually looks like out of the dark. We've only seen his picture."

"Good." Leia pulled out her stays. "I'll see you at breakfast. Kaydel, help the servant with the boys' broth and our eggs."

"Yes, Mother," they chorused as she dressed as quickly as she could, then hurried out the door.

"You really need to find better excuses for being this burnt than walking into the fireplace." Leia wrapped Harold's badly singed and reddened skin with thick bandages that the spines couldn't poke through. There were burns all over his body, from the top of his spines to the ends of his webbed feet. The normally slimy skin was so burned in some places that it had dried and begun to pucker. "For one thing, these don't look like burns from a fire. More from an electrical charge, like lightning."

"I tell you," Harold croaked from under his blankets, "I walked into the fire on accident!"

"When we first arrived, you fell down the stairs. Now, you'll falling into the fireplace." Leia rubbed the last bandage with soothing aloe, then rolled it as best she could around his spines. "Really, I don't think you're that clumsy. You're not clumsy at other times. Did that sorcerer harm you again? The one who abused you the day after we arrived?" She looked him straight in his bulging eyes. "The one who's holding Han hostage here?"

Harold said nothing for a few minutes. When he did croak, it was soft and sad. "Yes. His apprentice is jealous of my wards, and he and his apprentice want to rule in my place. With me out of the way, he'll be able to take over my life." He flexed his webbed hand and winced. "I've fought back, fought as hard as I can, but it does no good. The sorcerer is strong, and I have no magic."

"But I do." Leia took his webbed hand in hers. It was much easier to hold with rolls of old white fabric covering the spines. "And so does my daughter, Rey. We will do everything we can to protect you and your wards from that sorcerer. I promise."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Her heart leaped at the way he called her "sweetheart." "Actually," he continued, his bulging hazel eyes shining with hope, "that you might...sleep with me? Just for tonight."

"Not tonight. Maybe soon." She kissed his brow. "Right now, you need rest."

He squeezed her hand. "Promise you won't leave me?"

She smiled. His heart nearly thumped out of his chest. "I promise."

The next few months passed quietly. Leia and the girls continued to have dreams, though not as many as they had in the summer and fall...then, they fell off all together. Perhaps it was just as well, Leia decided. Han remained silent in the dream world. Every time she would lean over to kiss him, or get a closer look, he vanished into thin air.

Besides, she was almost starting to enjoy her time here. Under his prickly hide, Harold hid a soft and gentle heart. The girls had begun to think of him almost as a spiny second father. He used his spines to help Rey clip the last of the roses. He helped Jessika and Poe mend much of the broken furnishings, and even clean the mucky basement. Kaydel and Snap were highly amused by his croaking to their favorite tunes.

Christmas was one of the most pleasant Leia had known in years. The young people spent over a month making them small gifts from bits and pieces found around the house and grounds. Chewbacca made them a massive feast of roasted quail sausage, apple biscuits, and nuts from the trees on the edge of the gardens. The boys and girls brought in garlands of greenery and a yule log from the edge of the property, along with a small pine tree they decorated with nuts and cookies.

The most surprising gifts came from Harold. He spent much of the month sequestered in his room, barely coming out for meals. He barely even saw Leia in the library. She knew he was up to something. His bulging eyes showed with delight every time he went downstairs, and his webbed hands were always covered in ink.

Along with their wrapped presents, there were eight rolled-up papers sitting in a pile on the floor by their tree on Christmas morning, each tied with a different color ribbon. Leia took her blue one as Harold stumbled into the living room. "Oh, it's a poem." She squeezed his slimy hand. "Did you write these yourself?"

"Yes, I did." Harold turned holly berry red under his spines. "I've always enjoyed it. I didn't know what I was going to give all of you until I thought of writing. I'm just a dumb frog, but this is something I can do."

"I don't think you're dumb at all. This is so sweet!" Rey gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't know you knew so many flower names."

"I told him." Finn grinned. "He asked me about a month ago. I thought there was a reason besides 'I'm just interested.'"

Kaydel smiled. "I think I could turn mine into a song."

"I have instructions to make a new chair." Jessika grinned. "I'll start it tomorrow."

"Thank you, dear." Leia smiled and tucked her poem into her pocket. "I'll keep mine here, where I can always reach it." She hugged him as well as she could with his spines.

"You're welcome." He managed as big of a slimy smile as a toad could have. "Sweetheart."

Winter proved to be quiet and cozy. Harold and Leia spent their days in the library, arguing over books, periodicals, and the latest news from Alderaan. They laughed until their sides ached as they watched the girls and frogs, all dressed in their warmest clothes, chase each other in the snow and throw snowballs and make snow angels.

Sometimes, they'd even join them. Harold taught the girls how to make snowmen that never fell over and snowballs that wouldn't break until they hit their target. His servant knew where all the best spots in the lake were to go ice fishing. He threw snowballs down Leia's back, to her annoyance and the delight of their wards.

Only two persistent worries marred Leia's happiness. The first was her duties in Alderaan. The letters that came from the Millennium Palace were full of frustration and sadness. Luke reported that the barricades were still in place, and that Snoke refused to relent in the First Order Clan burning villages. The villages of Hosnia and Jakku had been burned to the very ground, with most of the adults left for dead and the children and few remaining adults taken as slaves.

The other was Harold. He continued to ask her to sleep with him every night the entire winter long. She couldn't. Not only because he wasn't her species, or because of his spines. She'd long ceased to even really think of him as an amphibian. She couldn't because he wasn't her husband. He wasn't Han. Sleeping with another man would be betraying him, especially now that she knew he was alive.

She was, however, beginning to wonder about Harold. He could still be prickly, keeping to his bedroom for days. Most of the time, he was charming and kind. His observations weren't brilliant, but they were sensible. All six of the children admired him. He helped Rey shovel snow, listened to Kaydel's piano playing, laughed at Snap's jokes, comforted Finn when he was frightened, and helped Jess and Poe repair simple objects.

"I'm really worried about Harold," Finn observed one afternoon in late February. It was unusually warm for the time of year. The snow had begun to melt, revealing the tiny heads of the first crocus popping out of the damp earth. "He's been trying so hard to woo Miss Leia, but he's been so angry, they've been arguing more than usual."

"He has been cranky lately, even for him." Rey shoveled old vegetable peelings onto the earth. "I guess it's because we'll be leaving in a few weeks." She sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Do you have to leave?" Finn's pouted as well as a toad could. "I love having you here. You and your sisters and Miss Leia." The brown skin around his lips turned a little red. "Especially you. Your so nice. You've taught me so much about gardens! I just...I wish..."

"I like you too, Finn," she said softly, taking his hand. "I think...I think you're wonderful. You're the nicest, sweetest boy I've ever met."

"Boy?" Finn's bugling eyes got even wider. "But I'm a toad. I know I'm ugly. You can't even touch me without wiping your hands off, I spend a lot of time eating flies and keeping my skin moist, and I'm really, really ugly. I mean, I like you too. I even love you..."

Rey put a finger on her mouth, her own eyes surprised. "You...love me?" He nodded once. "I think I love you, too. I don't care what you look like. And you know, I don't think my sisters do, either. I've heard Jess talking about staying here and helping Poe with the horses, and Kaydel and I are trying to figure out more about this spell."

"But that's just it!" Finn was jumping up and down with agitation, looking more and more like a jumpy toad. "If Harold doesn't sleep with a human woman by the time the first spring flower blooms, we'll be half-frogs like this forever! S...he..." he stumbled over his words. "He'll...make...us...s...slaves..."

"He? He who?" Finn shook his head. "You probably can't tell us that, either. Why is it so important that Mother sleeps with Harold?"

"That's part of the spell." Finn was jumping all over the garden now. "He has to eat with a human woman for a year, then sleep with her, then kiss her. She has to do it herself, too, without being forced."

Rey shook her head. "She's still in love with her husband, but we haven't had those dreams for months." She sighed. "I guess they really were just dreams. They seemed so real! And Finn...he was so sweet..." She looked up at him. "Finn. Your name is Finn. The top of your head..." She ran her hand over the black markings on his head. "Like his hair. There's just something about you. Harold, too. And Snap, and Poe."

"Thank you, for calling me a prince." Finn smiled at her. "Maybe you'll...kiss me? Would you, if you were the prince in your dream?"

"I don't know." Now Rey was the one who couldn't help blushing. She dug her shovel into the compost pile. "Why don't we work on the flowers? Might help us think of a way to bring Mother and Harold together."

Finn nodded. "Right." He hopped over to the shed, but he felt like his heart was breaking. _We don't have much time. The Master has to get Miss Leia into bed with him, but he'll never do it if he was making her too angry to see the truth._

It was early March, about two weeks later, when the six young people sat down in the living room to luncheon. They'd invited the hairy servant to join them. They needed his input on Harold.

"Here ye, here ye." Poe banged a meat mallet on the table. "This meeting of the Deckard Manor Improvement Society will now come to order."

Finn raised a webbed hand. "Poe," he said, "I think we ought to do something special to celebrate the ladies having lived here for almost a year. Maybe a big party, with a fancy dinner and dancing and new outfits."

"There's lots of pretty fabric and fancy old clothes in the attic." Kaydel beamed excitedly. "I could make those over into ball costumes."

"And we could play the music." Snap waved a webbed hand at Kaydel. "We've been practicing."

"Poe and I could decorate," Jessika added. "Chewie, you could help. You're the tallest." Chewbacca roared his agreement.

"We'll dance and let Leia and Harold have a fancy dinner." Poe grinned. "Kay, Snap, and I could play for them. It'll be really intimate and romantic. We'll get Harold spiffed up and everything."

"If you can get Harold cleaned up, we'll make the fanciest dress we can for Mother." Kaydel grinned. "She'll be so beautiful, she'll blow him away."

"And he'll be so handsome," Poe added, "she'll forget his spines and grumpiness and see him as someone she can love."

"And sleep with." Jessika sighed. "I almost wish Mother would fall in love with him. We don't know if the men in those dreams are real or not. The look in her eyes every time her husband disappears in her dreams..."

Kaydel nodded. "If she had Master Harold, maybe she wouldn't be so sad."

"They could take care of each other." Rey grinned and patted Finn's back before wiping the mucus off her fingers. "And the spell will be broken."

"And the Master loves her." Finn sighed. "He's told me often enough. I think it breaks his heart that she only sees him as a friend. He badly wants it to be more."

"Then it's settled." Poe hit the mallet on the table again. "We'll make it a week from today, the day before you girls are scheduled to leave. And we have to keep it secret from the Master and Miss Leia. Don't let on what you're doing. Not even you, Chewbacca," he added, pointing his mallet at the towering furry creature. It nodded its head, managing a smile under the russet fur.

"In that case, let's get going." Rey jumped out of her chair. "Come on, Jess. Let's go figure out where the decorations are going to go."

Kaydel headed towards the stairs to the attic. "I'll start working on the dresses."

Finn frowned as the boys stood. "Do you think this will work, Poe? If the Master can't get her into bed with him..."

"It has to." Poe rubbed the side of his slimy green head. "I wish that spell over us wasn't so strong. If only we could tell her who he really is..."

"But we can't. We've tried." Finn rubbed his friend's back. "We can only help them along. Every time we try to tell them, the black magic stops us."

"It'll be all right." Snap grinned. "They're smart girls, and Miss Leia loves the Master. She'll figure it out, and we'll be as we were."

Poe sighed. "I hope so." He managed to give them a shaky grin. "Well, what are we all standing around here for? We have a party to plan!"

Leia knew their charges had something planned to celebrate their first year at the manor. Every time one of them passed her or Harold, they'd giggle or snicker and hurry along. Rey and Finn's arms were always filled with flowers Rey had nurtured in the tiny greenhouse on the edge of the manor property. Jessika and Poe's arms were always filled with silk streamers, ropes of ivy and pine, and piles of old planks and tools. Kaydel's arms were filled with old gowns and jackets and bits of lace, ribbon, and shiny trim. When Snap wasn't acting as a dressmaker's dummy for her, he was in the music room, pounding away at some song or the other.

Harold had no idea what they were doing, either. "Let them alone," he insisted when Leia tried to peek in the ballroom. "It's keeping them out of trouble."

"It's very vexing that they won't tell me what's going on," she huffed. "Even Chewbacca seems to be in on it. I've seen him out hunting game in the woods in the back of the property and trying to hide his kill when he thinks I'm looking."

"As long as they're not hurting anyone, there could be no harm in it." Harold chuckled. "Let them have their fun. Come on, let's have our tea in the library." He took her hand. "I'll miss our chats over tea and books. You make even me sound smart, sweetheart."

Leia shook her head. "You're smarter than you think. You're practical and plain-spoken, if a bit of a grouch. That's no crime. There are kings and noblemen I know who don't possess half your kindness or noble heart."

"Yeah, well," Harold took her hand quickly, "that tea won't drink itself. Let's go." Even as he pulled her into the library, two froggy guffaws and two human giggles could be heard from the door to the ballroom down the hall.

A week later, Leia was wearily climbing the stairs to her room. She really needed to finish packing the small trunk she was sharing with the girls. Harold told them they could keep the dresses Kaydel had repaired or made from the older fabric, along with some of the older antiques that could be sold or bartered for things they needed at home.

There was a light flickering in her room when she trudged through the door. She wondered who left it on. It wasn't her. She'd been downstairs all day, helping Harold pack the antiques. Giggles floated down the hall as a fluttering bit of pale blue fabric ducked into a closet.

The candle illuminated the most beautiful old gown she'd ever seen. Though it had the standing lace collar and puffed lace sleeves of a century ago, the gold embroidery and wide forest green velvet skirt were more recent. There was a lacy petticoat, a tiara trimmed with tiny diamonds, a gold and crystal bead necklace, and even green shoes with golden buckles.

"Surprise!" The girls, all of them in fine gowns of ecru and soft pink and pale blue, burst into the room.

"Oh...oh girls...did you make this for me?" Her fingers trailed down the jade beads on the bodice. "It's exquisite!"

"I did the most on it." Kaydel beamed. "Rey helped me with the embroidery, and Jess found the shoes and jewelry in a closet upstairs."

"Girls, I don't know what to say." Leia put her arms around all her daughters. "This is the nicest present anyone has ever given me."

Kaydel leaned into her adopted parent's embrace. "You're welcome, Mother."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Rey lead her mother to the lacquered changing screen from Japan. "We have to make Mother into the most beautiful queen in all the land!"

The boys escorted them to the ballroom at 6 PM sharp. The ragged trousers and shirts they sported to cover their sensitive skin in the winter had been replaced with the finest brocade and velvet suits they could pull out of the attic. She knew Kaydel's work instantly in the older wide sleeves and doublets that had been lengthened to be made more fashionable and to fit the frogs more easily. Poe was resplendent in deep orange, Snap in navy blue, and Finn in a thick chocolate brown velvet.

Harold stood and waited for her at the top of the staircase. She bowed before him. "You look so handsome, my liege."

His heavy black brocade vest and trousers were made thick enough for the spines to not poke through. Someone even found him a crown. Bulging hazel eyes shown with amusement. "My queen." He kissed her hand. "You look...you're pretty tonight."

She laughed. "Now you remind me of my Han. He was never much good at compliments. I don't think he'd had many women in his life before he met me." She dropped a sweeping curtsy. "You look every bit as much of a king as he is."

He managed to bow deeply. "Thank you, Your Worship." Chewbacca lead them to a small table, richly dressed in purple satin. Spring flowers from the greenhouse, violets and crocus and spicy-scented hyacinth, decorated their table and were tucked into ivy and pine ropes. Poe and Jessika set it with their very best china plates and freshly-polished silver.

"This is lovely." Harold pulled out the heavy oak chair for Leia. "Thank you." She settled down, then let him settle down as Chewbacca and Jessika brought them their first course, a rich vegetable soup with cream taken from the old cow in the barn. There was a rabbit roasted in the fire, potatoes and carrots pulled up from the cellar and seasoned with herbs from the greenhouse, and a delicious cake flavored with the jellies Leia and Rey had jarred in the fall.

As they were finishing the cake, Poe bowed before them. "And now, Miss Leia, Master, we give you, a dance recital."

As Kaydel sat at the old harpsichord, Leia was surprised to see Poe pick up a lute. He had a clear, rich voice under that croak that went well with the vibrant old stringed instrument. They played a lively tune as the other four performed the steps. It was clear they'd practiced, maybe for weeks. Only Snap was any kind of dancer, but the others didn't stumble too badly, and indeed, looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Leia sipped a full-bodied red wine that Chewbacca had brought up from the cellar. "This is wonderful." She smiled at Harold. "Did you plan this?"

"Not at all, sweetheart." He gave her the laziest grin a horned toad could manage. "This is all the young people's doing. I was as in the dark as you were."

"Sweetheart." Leia looked straight into his eyes. "Han used to call me sweetheart. My husband. Before he...before he vanshed."

Harold's smirk disappeared in an instant. "I can call you something else, Leia..."

"Oh, no. I like it." She sighed. "I miss my husband..." Her eyes flicked over from the youngsters' dances. "But it's nice to have someone call me names again." Her tender, pale hand went over the smooth side of his webbed one. "Harold," she said softly, "I agree to sleep with you tonight."

His hazel orbs bulged even wider than usual. "You...you do? You will?"

"Yes." Her gentle smile was brighter than even the newly-dusted crystal chandelier over their heads. "It couldn't hurt. We only have a few days left. I really do like you. You're funny and gentle, and so much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm not that smart." The wide grin that spread across his spiked face was no longer grotesque to her. In fact, she found it rather endearing. "But thank you for saying so. I...maybe you'll give me a wake-up kiss tomorrow morning?"

"We'll see." She stood as Kaydel and Poe moved into one of the plaintive old folk tunes from his native Yavin. "Would you like to dance, Master?"

He bowed and took her hand. "I don't know how good I'd be on these webbed feet, Your Worship, but I'll try."

"As Luke's old tutor Yoda used to say, do, or do not. There is no try." She took his hand. "I'll help you."

The young women and frog and toad who were already dancing gave Harold and Leia room, moving in their own worlds.

"We'll be free by sunup, Rey!" Finn exclaimed. "And then you can see how gorgeous we are."

Rey laughed. "You're already beautiful to me." Finn remained as red as a beet for the rest of the dance.

They agreed that Harold would sleep in her bed, rather than her climbing all the way to the tower. Leia had just gotten into her night shift and ruffled cap when she heard the knock on the door. "Your Worship? You ready for bed?"

"Yes, I am." She swung open the door, revealing a pair of spiny, thick frog legs hidden behind woolly blankets. "What's all this for?"

He dropped the blankets on the bed. "It's been cold the last few nights. I thought we might need the extra warmth."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Harold." He felt his knees wobble when she smiled at him. "Shall we turn in?"

"Uh, yes." Harold scrambled under the covers. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. It's been quite a day. I have to hand it to our children. The party was the most fun I've had in years."

"Me too." Leia slid in next to him. "Is there any way you could sleep on your side, with your stomach facing me? I would prefer not to be stabbed in the middle of the night."

Harold did what she'd asked, turning on his side. "How's this, Your Worship?"

"Very good." She leaned over and fell asleep, plunging the room into darkness.

She hadn't slept so well in months. It was nice to have another warm body in bed with her, even if it was a toad. His chest was smooth and surprisingly dry, like new leather boots. She didn't want to awaken when she heard an urgent voice yelling out their window.

Her eyes flickered open...to discover a spiny arm wrapped around her. Wisps of iron gray hair under her night cap clung to the skin of his belly. He looked so content for a toad, she was almost reluctant to dislodge him.

"Your Majesty!" Arthur, the diminutive squire of her brother Sir Luke, stood under her window on a stout pony. "We need you back at the castle right away. The Knights of Ren have laid siege to the Millennium Palace. They may already have taken Sir Skywalker."

"What?!" Leia hurried to the window. "Arthur, is this true?" She barely noticed Harold coming up behind her, rubbing at his eyes. She could hear the voices of the girls and frog-youths grumbling in their rooms, complaining about the noise and wondering why someone was yelling so early in the morning.

"I'm afraid it is true, Your Majesty." Arthur himself was in sore shape, his blue cloak and white tunic and trousers in tatters, his face covered in soot. "I barely escaped meself. Clarence is still with my master. I don't know how much longer we can hold on."

"I'll be there in a few hours, Arthur." She turned to Harold. "I'm sorry we have to leave early, but..."

"That's all right." Harold quickly yanked a ring off a chain around his neck. "All you have to do is rub this, and it'll take you and the girls home. It used to belong to a...a very powerful family. Now, it belongs to you."

Leia turned the ring over in her hand. "This is a ring of the royal family of Alderaan. It's one of the special rings Mother had our old magician Obi-Wan make for her and Father so they could court secretly. How did you get this?"

The horned toad shook his head. "I can't tell you that now. Just...know that I'll be thinking of you." He took her hands in his.

"And I you." She gave him her gentle smile that warmed him from his head to his warty toes. "Thank you, Harold!"

"You're welcome, Leia," he said to her retreating back. He'd just collapsed into the bed when Finn pushed past her.

"Master? Master, are you all right?" Finn sat next to him. "What happened? Did you and Miss Leia have a fight? Why did she take off in such a hurry? Are you all right? You don't look so good."

Harold's croak was weary. "Leia had to go home early. The First Order Clan is invading her kingdom. They need her."

"She's leaving?" Finn nearly leaped out of his seat. "You have to stop her! Go kiss her before she leaves! We need her, too! You need her!"

"I do need her." Harold's drooping throat trembled. "But her kingdom needs her more. She's a queen. What's she doing amongst toads and frogs?" His long toad legs managed to hop up to the bare wood floor. "When Snoke comes for us, he'll find me in the tower."

"But..." Finn didn't have the time to respond before Harold slammed out the door.

Leia was about to rub the ring, her small trunk on the floor beside her, when the girls hurried into her room. "Mother," Rey began, "we're not going to let you do this alone."

"You don't need to come with me." Leia hefted the trunk under her arm. "I know how you feel about the youths here. You should be able to stay with them and live your own lives. Luke and I can handle this."

"No." Rey shook her head and picked up her own travel trunk as Jessika took Leia's. "Mother, this is Snoke. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Kaydel pulled her pale blue cloak with the white fur trim around her arms. "I wonder why he pushing through the blockades now? He could have done it years ago."

"I think I can guess, but we won't know for sure until we get there." Leia slid the ring on her finger. It was much too big for her, fitting loosely even on her thumb. "Get close to me, ladies, and hold onto your luggage. We're going to take the quick way home."

Rey's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Mother, where did you get that ring? I've seen it be..."

A soft blue light sprang up suddenly from Leia's finger, enveloping the four women and their trunks. When the light subsided, the quartet were gone. There was nary an indentation in the carpet to prove they'd ever been in the house.

When the quartet reappeared, they found themselves standing in Leia's office. "Oh god!" Rey went to the window, pointing at the road to the palace. "Mother, look!" The shiny silver and black helmets of the First Order Clan swarmed around the road to the Millennium Palace. "We have to help them."

Leia dropped her trunk on the floor. "Stack your trunks here, ladies. We'll attend to them later. Right now, I need to find my brother."

They pushed into the hallway, past knights and demons battling soldiers and volunteer fighters from the villages and making an appalling mess of the furniture. Volunteers pushed back soldiers as they made their way across the hall. Kaydel noticed one familiar, mouse-like head trying to sneak out. Her mother noticed it, too. "Lieutenant Mitaka!" She ordered. The young man froze in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"That's right." Kaydel smirked. "Where do you think you're running off to, hmm?"

"Uh, with the others." Mitaka looked as if his hands had just been caught in the cookie jar. "Prince Kylo and General Hux already left. Snoke and I are supposed to join them after we turn Sir Skywalker into a toad..." He gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," he added more softly.

Leia narrowed his eyes and grabbed the boy by the collar of his gray jacket, shaking him until his teeth rattled. "Tell me more, boy."

The audience chamber was a shambles when Leia and the girls burst into the room. Rey used her own light magic to carry Mitaka and make sure he didn't flee. Luke and Snoke had flung every bit of furniture into each other and the walls, with Clarence wailing in the background about that vase being a priceless antique, and oh, couldn't they be more careful with the queen's favorite chair?

"Enough of this!" Snoke threw out his lightning at Luke, sending him backwards into the wall. "You're beaten, Skywalker. You'll never walk out of this in your own skin." He thrust the glowing red ball on his cane under Luke's chin as two demons yanked his arms behind his back. "Now, what would make you more useful? Perhaps I could change you into a pig, or a toad, or a..."

"Snoke!" Another blue light lifted the withered old head of the First Order Clan into the air as Leia rushed into the room, followed by the girls with a frightened Mitaka. "Release my brother this minute!"

The ancient wizard only laughed at her. "Your Majesty! What a surprise! I thought you were, er, out of the country. You're here just in time to see me make your brother into a new pet for my boys."

"We know all about your plot!" Rey stomped up next to her mother, dragging Mitaka behind her. "He told us!" She yanked the boy's arm in the air. "You were going to turn Father Luke into some animal and take over the kingdom with Kylo Ren."

"I'm beginning to think my wayward son isn't worthy of the throne." Leia glared at Snoke. "Nor are you. You've caused us enough trouble!" Blue light shot out from her hand and Rey's. The flowers strewn on the floor from vases formed into garlands, wrapping themselves around Snoke.

Luke nodded, grabbing his blue sword, with its crystal ball on the hilt. "This kingdom has been in our guardians' family for generations." The blue light he shot writhed around Snoke, who screamed like a banshee as the garlands tightened around his body. "You can't handle the healing light. You're made up of all things corrupt and wicked. The healing light purifies corruption and dissolves the evil."

Snoke's hollow eyes glittered with a nasty light. "You think your little powers can hold me?" Thin gray lips narrowed into a smirk. "If you kill me now, Queen Leia, you'll never find out what happened to your dear husband and his wards."

Leia lowered her hands, her eyes wary. "What did happen to him? He's alive, isn't he? I knew he wasn't killed by brigands!"

Sir Luke waved his sword as Rey waved her hand. The blue light tightened further, causing Snoke to gasp. "What did you do with Han?" Luke's gentle voice as as close to a growl as Rey had ever heard it. "Where is he?"

"Come to think of it, where are my son and the ginger-haired boy?" Leia lifted Snoke into the air. "My soldiers have told me that they rarely abandon your side."

Snoke's slimy smirk grew wider, making him look more like a frog than Harold's wards. "I really do need to be going. My apprentices and I are inducting a few new members into our monster army today." The ball in his cane flashed, sending a bright red light over the entire room and forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light subsided, Snoke was gone.

Leia and the girls ran to Luke's arms the moment he vanished. "Luke, are you all right?" Leia checked him over. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

"Threw me around a little, but nothing worse than bruises." Luke hugged Leia and his daughters. "I'm so glad to see all of you! I missed all of my girls, and so did Clarence and Maz and Arthur." He frowned. "I'm surprised the frogs let you go. That monstrous brown toad was the one who insisted you come in the first place."

"His name is Finn, Father," Rey quickly assured him. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry he scared you, but he thought it was the only way he could get any women to stay there."

"We weren't really prisoners," Jessika added. "In fact, we had a lot of fun. I learned so much about antique clockworks and machines!"

Kaydel kissed her father on his whiskery cheek. "And I learned some really lovely old songs that I think you'll enjoy."

The queen shook her head. "Luke, the frogs and toads weren't monsters. They were nothing but kind to us." She frowned, her face turning thoughtful. "Harold...the head of the group...they called him 'Master.' I don't think he was a horned toad. In fact, none of them were. Not even the furry fellow who served their food. You were right about the black magic there. It was hiding something..."

"Mother," Rey said quickly, "remember the dreams?"

"Yes." Leia saw the girl's eyes widen. "I found Han in the dream, but a sorcerer kept him in the shadows. He couldn't make a single sound or come into the light. Every time he tried, the sorcerer would attack me and take him away."

"I'll bet that sorcerer was Snoke!" Jessika nodded. "And the boys were the frogs. Finn and Poe even had the same names."

Rey growled, her nostrils flaring. "They were prisoners, all right. Prisoners in their own frog bodies! No wonder we couldn't find the princes. They were right in front of our eyes all the time!"

"Hey!" Kaydel noticed Mitaka tip-toeing out of the remains of the audience chamber. "Stop that boy! He's trying to escape!"

"Oh no, you don't." Rey blocked his way as Jessika and Kaydel grabbed his arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

Mitaka gulped hard. "I have to join the others at Decard Manor. I sort of, uh, promised them I'd be there. I'm already late leaving!"

Jessika shook his arm. "Sorry, but that's one promise you're not going to keep."

"Or maybe he will." Kaydel sidled up to him, giving him her most alluring smile. "Why don't we take you with us? We wouldn't harm you. We're not like Snoke. We just want to know what he's going to do to King Han and those poor princes."

"Well," Mitaka began, visibly sweating under his heavy black cloak, "you see, Your Majesties, Snoke's planning to oust the king..."

They reappeared in the ballroom...but it was dark now. The harpsichord had been covered with a dusty cloth, and the chandelier no longer sparkled in the evening light. "That ring." Luke inspected Leia's hand, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Where did you get it? That's one of our parents' rings! The ones I gave you when you and Han were married."

She'd just taken her hand off the insignia. "Harold...or at least, that's what he told me his name was...gave it to me. I wish I'd been able to figure it out sooner."

Rey gasped as they heard screaming. "Mother, it's Finn! They're hurting him!" She dashed down the hall, her blue crystal sword at the ready.

Luke couldn't stop her from leaping into the pile of demons holding Finn and Snap to the floor in the hallway and running her sword through as many as she could. Jessika jumped onto the back of another, putting her hands over its eyes and letting it stumble around. Luke used his own white crystal sword to slash three demons to ribbons. Leia turned the remaining ones into flowers.

"Are you all right?" Kaydel helped the two frogs to their feet. They were battered and bloody and badly shaken. "Where's Poe, Chewie, and the Master?"

"They're...in tower...don't know about Chewbacca..." Snap gasped. "Snoke...going to take...master.."

"Don't know...how much longer...we'll hold out." Finn's bulging eyes were already starting to look a little wild, and Rey noticed claws growing on the end of his webbed hands. "Snoke...wants us...to be...one of...them."

"NO!" Leia screeched, rubbing her ring as hard as she could. "Take me to the tower room!" She vanished in a thin blue light.

Luke waved Finn off before he could weakly insist he was a toad. "We're all going up there. If she's dealing with Snoke, she'll need our help."

"It's not...just Snoke." Finn's voice was sounding more and more like a croak. "Kylo Ren...Hux...they're up there, too."

"Ren wants...to rule alone," Snap puffed. "Wants Master...out of...the way."

"I knew he was a brat." Rey turned to Luke. "We know where the tower is. We can take you there."

The older knight nodded. "Lead the way, my daughter."

Leia appeared in the tower, just in time to see a blast of red lightning fling Harold into the bed like a rag doll. She answered with her own blue light, throwing the bed into Snoke. The elderly head of the First Order Clan hacked the bed in two with a beam of light.

"Hello, Mother." Kylo Ren held his red crystal sword to Harold's neck as two demons held him to the ground. Another demon held Poe in the corner. "You've come just in time to see me get rid of a stumbling block on my way to becoming king."

"Ben," Leia snapped, "is that all Han is to you?"

Her son and the horned toad's heads both shot up in surprise. "How did you know?" her son asked, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor.

Hux grumbled from behind them as he glared at Kylo. "You said the spell you cast on the king and the princes was foolproof! How did she recognize him?"

"I'll explain that later." Leia grabbed her son's hand. "Ben, put that thing away at once. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. I always have, and I always will. But don't you see what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do, Mother." He coldly thrust the sword into his father's side. Leia gasped in horror, Chewbacca roared like a raging river, Poe let out an angry curse in his native Yavninian, and even Hux's icy amber eyes widened. "I just made myself king."

"Leia," Harold gasped, clutching his heavily bleeding wound. "I'm...I'm sorry...tried stoppin' him...was turnin'...into demon..anyway..."

A massive roar shook the room as Chewbacca leaped onto Kylo Ren and took hold of the apprentice's sword, trying to pull the glowing red ball off the hilt. Kylo threw his hands over it and wouldn't let go. "Hux," he whined, "could you give me some assistance here?"

"Why?" The red-headed youth smirked as he leaned against the clothes press. "It's rather amusing, watching you fight over a ball with a giant ape."

Leia rushed to Harold's side. She tore off part of her skirt to stop the wound in his side from bleeding. "It'll be all right, my love. I'll stop this. You'll see." She looked up as Snoke as he held his cane over them. "That was you, wasn't it?" she hissed. "You were the sorcerer in my dreams. You held Han and the boys hostage, kept Han in the darkness and took his voice!"

"Of course." Snoke's thin smile chilled Leia to her bones. "Did you honestly believe I was going to let him continue to run a kingdom? A former thief and scoundrel? If he was able to speak, you would have known the truth. He's far too persuasive for my liking. When he and those little fools tried to talk, my magic choked their throats and kept them from giving everything away."

Leia wrapped the torn bits of skirt around her husband's side. Her pale hands were immersed in crimson blood. "I don't care what he was years ago. He made a better king than you could ever hope to be! The kingdom needs him." Her voice softened, just enough for the toad in her lap to hear. "I need him." Han gave her wide, crooked grin.

"No!" Kylo finally yanked his sword away, holding it to Chewbacca. Two demons grabbed the hairy beast's arms. "Mother, get out of my way! I have to finish this!" His face softened. "I never wanted to hurt you. Just Father and Uncle Luke. They're afraid of real power...but you, Mother. You're not afraid. You're not afraid of anything."

His mother's face held indescribable sorrow. "I'm truly sorry it had to come to this. I don't want to choose between you and Han. I love both of you. Ben, I am afraid. I'm more afraid than I've ever been in my life! But even when you're afraid, you still need to do what's right."

"Kill both of them!" Snoke nearly shrieked. "What are you waiting for?"

"But..." Kylo, for once, looked truly confused. "Mother..."

His hesitance would be his undoing. The moment Rey and the others appeared, she leaped on Ben, her sword at the ready. "Don't you touch them!"

"The balls!" Poe waved his flipper at the glowing ruby ball on Snoke's cane as he, Finn, and Snap doubled over. "You have to...destroy...them!" Horns were slowing growing from the top of his head, and his bulging eyes were turning a dark yellow.

Luke nodded. "That's what I was trying to do in the audience chamber back at the Millennium Palace. Those balls are the source of their power."

"You don't need this kind of power." Rey sent a blue light of her own over Kylo Ren. The black-garbed prince gasped as rose vines wound around his sword, cracking the crystal and shattering the ball. "There are other ways of proving your worth to your family!"

"Oh no...you don't!" Finn stepped in front of Hux as he was turning to flee. "Don't...even think...about leaving...this room...General." He finally hit him as hard as he could in the nose. Hux crashed into the remains of the bed as Kaydel and Jessika grabbed Mitaka's arms to keep him from running out. Poe and Snap wound the curtains around both young men.

"You're...through...Snoke!" Han crawled to his leathery knees. "I have...no...magic...but I can still...defend...my kingdom!" He thrust his back against Snoke's, stabbing him with the sharp spines on his body before collapsing.

Snoke let out a screech and dropped the ball. Luke snapped the ball off his cane and handed Leia his sword. "Let's do this together, sister." 

Leia gave him her most wicked smile. "I would love to, dear brother." The queen and the knight drove his blue crystal blade through the glowing scarlet ball, smashing it into a million sharp pieces around them. Red light blasted around a shrieking Snoke and a wailing Kylo Ren. When it subsided, Snoke's cape lay empty on the floor.

Rey yanked the robe away, revealing a squawking old crow with rusty black feathers. "Here's your First Order chief!" She grabbed the creature by its neck. "A bloody damn bird!" She thrust the bird out the window, letting it fly away. "He can do no more harm in that form, I imagine. At least, not to anything bigger than an oat plant."

"Han!" Leia and Luke were at their husband and brother-in-law's side on the floor in an instant. "Han, don't leave us!"

"I'm sorry, Leia." Luke took the horned toad's webbed hand, but he was looking at his sister. "His breathing is very shallow. He's not going to last much longer."

"Han," Leia took his other hand, "I love you. I do know. I've always known."

"Yes," the toad rasped, "Your...Worship. I think...I love you...too."

Finn and Rey were in each other's arms, with Luke's arms around both of them, as Leia leaned over and gave her husband the most passionate kiss she could on his thin toad lips.

"I like that." Rey took Finn's hand. "You're so sweet, and you've been so good to us. I think...I love you, too." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oooh, great idea!" Jessika turned from her sister and yanked Poe into her arms. "I love you, too. I want to ride horses with you forever." She gave him the biggest kiss she knew as Kaydel dipped Snap and kissed him.

A blast of glittering red light threw almost everyone in the room into the walls. The croaks of toads and frogs and roar of a furry creature were gradually replaced by five very human voices. When the lights subsided, five men in tattered shirts and trousers stood in the middle of the tower room.

"Han!" Leia rushed to her husband's arms the moment he appeared, kissing him for all he was worth. His silver hair was even more scruffy than usual, and there were dark circles under his eyes. But the rest of him was exactly how she remembered, from the gash on his chin from a long-ago carriage accident to those long, slender legs that could out-run every member of the Austrian Empire, so long ago.

He gave her that familiar lazy grin. She never knew if she wanted to kiss it to death or smack it off his face. "Hello there, sweetheart. Miss me?"

His wife thought she'd never remove her arms from him again. "More than you know, Sheep-Herder."

"Master Luke!" Big Chewbacca lifted his beloved friend and waved him around in the air. "Look at us! We're 'uman again! Ye did it, mates! Ye lifted that blasted curse!"

Luke could only gasp "Yes...we're glad...please put me down!"

"This is sickening." Kylo Ren tried to shoot his magic at Rey...but all that came out was a soft beam of golden light. "No! I can't have light magic! I don't want it! This isn't powerful!"

"Yes, it is!" Rey waved a finger in his face, looking rather like a female version of Han. "Have you ever healed a sick person? Helped plants to grow in the spring? Nursed a bird back to health and seen it fly again? Become part of the Earth itself? That's real power, Kylo Ren."

"Ben." Han frowned. "His name is Ben. I don't understand what he has against it."

"It's the name of a child," Ben whimpered. "A pathetic creature no one loved." He looked at his hands. "Snoke promised me power. He'd been promising it to me in my dreams for years. He said if I had power like his, I could get my parents to pay more attention to me than to affairs of state. He's the one who told me you didn't love me."

Leia put her hand on her son's shoulder. "On one hand, it sounds like you were thoroughly taken in by Snoke's deceptions. Luke and Han and I should have paid more attention to what was going on with you." She put up her own hand before her son could protest further. "However, that doesn't absolve you of what you've done. You chose to go with Snoke and further his reign of terror. You chose to become a dark magician. You chose to help him put a curse on your father and these young men."

"He was going to let these...these useless brats," Ben hissed, waving a hand at the princes, "rule the kingdom instead of me! He never loved me! I showed him what it was like to be ignored, to be too prickly or plain to be loved, to have your voice never be heard!"

Han crossed his arms. "I'd take you over my knee and spank you, boy, but you're way too big for that now."

Rey held her fist so close to Ben's long nose, he ended up staring at it cross-eyed. "He's not too bloody big for this!"

"Rey, that won't solve anything." Luke pulled her away.

"I know." The girl made a face. "But it would make me feel a lot better!"

"I'm currently the queen of this land. Let me handle it." Leia shook her own finger at Ben. "As of right this second, you are disinherited. The girls and their husbands are now next in line for the throne. You and your two so-called friends there," she pointed at Hux and Mitaka, "will have to start over in whatever kingdom you choose, without Snoke's magic or our support, until you can prove you're worthy of the throne." She sighed. "I want you to find a trade, Ben. Become a farmer or a soldier. Meet a girl you love for her alone, not just for her title."

"But that's not fair!" Ben whined loudly. "I'm the oldest and your real child! I should be king!"

Leia gently touched his wavy black hair. "Life doesn't always work that way, my son."

Jessika glared at him. "It's not fair that the King and these poor guys had to spend years and years catching flies around a lake, either!"

Finn frowned. "And what about our families? I need to get a hold of my Uncle Lando in Bespin. He probably thinks I'm dead!"

"I need to write my parents." Poe nodded at Snap. "And he has to send a note to his mother."

Rey smiled and took Finn's hand. "I'll go to Bespin with you. I've always wanted to see the Bespin Mountains. I've heard they're even more beautiful than the ones in Alderaan are." Finn gave her a dreamy smile and another kiss.

Leia took Han's arm. Luke took her other one. "Come on, my boys. Let's go home."

And indeed, they did. The Kingdom of Alderaan, having driven the First Order Clan from their land, was delighted to have its monarchs back. They lined the road, cheering long and loud as Han drove the cart over the bridge and up to the Millennium Palace. Leia and Han declared a special feast day to celebrate their return and the end of the First Order Clan. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. Kaydel and Snap played the pianoforte for the guests, and Luke and Rey demonstrated displays of light magic fireworks.

The trio of princes did court the lovely princesses of Alderaan. When Rey and Finn married, Han made Rey his legal heir. It was she who became Queen of Alderaan, with Finn as her gentle king, when Han and Leia stepped down. King Lando gave his gracious consent, delighted to unite their two kingdoms at last. Jessika and Kaydel did wed Poe and Snap and became the queens of Yavin and Wexley. Chewbacca remained devoted to the royal family for the rest of his years, as did Clarence, Maz, and Arthur.

Neither Prince Ben, nor Hux, nor Mitaka were ever seen again...but stories sometimes circulated, in the kingdom, of a trio of thieves who did nothing but bicker with one another. One was said to be especially light-fingered, making money disappear as if by magic.

As for Han and Leia, they never left each other's side again, remaining happily arm in arm, sometimes with Leia's brother and Han's dear friend Luke, for the rest of their lives.

 **The End**


End file.
